


Mi amor debe ser oído y no visto

by Kiriahtan



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU - Universo Alterno, AU en el mundo corriente fuera de Night Vale, Breathplay, Ciencia, Clean Talk, Desert Bluffs, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Muchas referencias al podcast, POV Carlos, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Sex Work, Strexcorp, Tentacle sex (más o menos), Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil Palmer es el mejor teleoperador erótico de una pequeña línea caliente llamada Night Vale. Una noche, un solitario científico algo achispado marca su número y consigue mucho más de lo que había esperado: una conversación sobre bioquímica avanzada a altas horas de la noche, un nuevo fetiche por el horror surrealista, un sorprendentemente razonable programa de internos, algunos tritones, y, lenta, extraña e inesperadamente, el amor de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El viento trae el olor de los relámpagos y el limón

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Love Should Be Heard And Not Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143145) by [lurknomoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurknomoar/pseuds/lurknomoar). 



> He tenido que traducir esto al final, no he podido resistir la tentación. Cualquier persona debería leer este fic. Una de las mejores cosas que he visto en ningún fandom después de 8 años. Espero que la traducción le haga el mínimo de justicia que se merece.  
> Podéis terminar de agradecerle esto a @artanis_meldie , en parte esta traducción es su regalo de cumpleaños: fue quien terminó de hacerme caer en la tentación después de meses con esta joya en el corazón.
> 
> Advertencia: en esta versión Carlos tiene ansiedad social no diagnosticada y Cecil es (voluntaria y bien remuneradamente) un trabajador erótico.

Carlos no tenía la intención de llamar a una línea erótica. Fue algo que ocurrió sin más.

Se había marchado de la desagradable y ruidosa fiesta de la facultad temprano. Odiaba ese tipo de cosas: odiaba el vino barato y la jovialidad forzada, pero esta vez no había encontrado forma de escabullirse. Raramente encontraba la forma de escabullirse, o incluirse, de nada. En realidad, muy rara vez conseguía hacer nada, ya que prefería esconderse en su laboratorio o en su piso la mayor parte del tiempo. Era de más utilidad allí, sabía que era muy bueno en lo que hacía, incluso aunque su campo de investigación fuese tan obscuro que llevaba media hora explicar qué era lo que hacía realmente. De acuerdo, media hora si estaba hablando con alguien con un doctorado en bioquímica, si no podía llevar años.

Estaba más borracho de lo que le gustaría estar, pero no había bebido tanto como para olvidar la humillación de fallar en las más banales charlas otra vez. Aparentemente a la gente no le importaban las enzimas tanto como a él. En lugar de eso, la gente hablaba sobre amigos (pero él nunca se acordaba quién había roto con quién) e hijos (pero nunca estaba seguro de quién estaba embaraza y quién solo tenía una figura de aparente embarazada) y política (pero él ni siquiera sabía quién luchaba en la carrera por la presidencia) y cortes de pelo (pero su mismo pelo era tan confuso e incontrolable que la gente tendía a quedársele mirando sin más). Para evitar posteriores tropiezos, se metió medio sándwich de un atún extraordinariamente seco, solo para escuchar a la novia con coleta de uno de sus colegas (no recordaba su nombre) hacer un comentario sobre el ruido que hacía al masticar. Se pasó el resto de la tarde apoyado contra una pared, bebiendo lentamente una lata tras otra de algún tipo de cerveza caliente e intentando parecer invisible. Se quedó hasta las diez solo porque no quería ser el primero en irse. Eso hubiese sido admitir la derrota.

Cuando regresó a su pequeño apartamento se sentía mareado y exhausto y molesto, sin ni un asomo de la sensación del trabajo bien hecho, pero demasiado consciente como para irse a la cama. Se estaba mentalizando a sí mismo para otra noche de insomnio sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo resolviendo Sudokus hasta que los ojos le doliesen, solo para evitar golpear algo. Palpó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en busca del diminuto lápiz que siempre llevaba con él, y fue entonces cuando encontró el número de teléfono.

Había descubierto el anuncio semanas atrás, clavado con una chincheta en la pared de uno de los cubículos de los baños masculinos cerca de su laboratorio en el departamento de bioquímica del sótano: una página impresa con la imagen de un ojo estilizado y el eslogan WELCOME TO NIGHT VALE. Bajo las grandes palabras en morado, en más pequeño proclamaba: ¡Llama para el mejor rato de tu vida! Nuestras encantadoras damiselas y espléndidos caballeros estarán encantados de satisfacer tus más oscuros y extraños deseos. Estamos disponibles a cualquier hora del día, por solo un módico precio al minuto. Al final de la hoja, cortado en tiras, estaba el número de una línea de teléfono local y Carlos cogió uno, por capricho, porque ese extraño anuncio había sido la primera cosa que le había hecho sonreír en semanas. Cuando regresó al mismo cubículo al día siguiente la hoja de papel había desaparecido. Preguntó a sus colegas (de acuerdo, a la gente que trabajaba en el mismo pasillo que él) por el anuncio de sexo telefónico de la pared, pero todos ellos le miraron sin comprender y ligeramente alarmados. Uno de ellos dejó escapar una risa, aparentemente pensando que era una broma muy pobre. Así que Carlos se escabulló, olvidando todo el asunto hasta que sus dedos se cerraron entorno al pequeño pedacito de papel.

Era perfecto. Tenía ganas de gritar, ganas de descargar toda su frustración y vergüenza contra cualquiera antes de que él mismo explotase, pero sabía que ni en un millón de años se atrevería a hacerle aquello a una personal real situada frente a él, a alguien que pudiera responderle. Pero ahí, al otro lado del teléfono habría un pobre, o una pobre chica, cuyo trabajo combinaba los peores aspectos de la prostitución y el telemarqueting. Y a esa persona le pagaban para que no colgase. Podía llamar, dejar que la persona al otro lado se dejase denigrar a sí misma para mantener la llamada, podía disfrutar de su patética servidumbre, tal vez hacer unas pocas peticiones extravagantes para humillarle aún más, y después colgar. Como una broma telefónica, sin el riesgo de molestar a nadie. Un gran plan.

Se sentó en el sofá que era además su cama ya que el salón era también su dormitorio y, de hecho, la única habitación de su apartamento. Marcó el número con impaciencia y presionó el botón de llamada. Tras tres pitidos alguien descolgó.

-Bienvenido a... Night Vale -dijo una voz y Carlos tuvo que admitir que pese a su grandilocuente pretenciosidad, sonaba bastante agradable-. ¿A cuál de nuestras chicas o chicos prefiere esta noche? Si es su primera llamada o sufre una pérdida de memoria, permítame recordarle que de 10pm a 6am el personal disponible es Lyanne Hart, Steve Carlsburg...

-Tú servirás -espetó Caros. Esa voz tenía un extraño efecto adormecedor y escucharla le hacía sentir que podría tomarse todo aquel asunto demasiado en serio. Tenía que recordarse que no llamaba a aquel número por diversión: llamaba para encontrar a alguien aún más patético que él.

-Muy bien. Mi nombre es Cecil -continuó la voz-. ¿Cómo he de referirme a ti?

-Carlos -dijo Carlos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber dado el nombre de uno de sus colegas en su lugar.

-Carlos -repitió la voz llamada Cecil, y Carlos no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que recorrió su espalda hacia abajo. Por la forma en que aquel hombre dijo su nombre, Carlos pudo imaginarle vocalizándolo, saboreando cada sonido por separado en su lengua. Parecía extrañamente obsceno. Pero aquel hombre era un profesional, claro que llamaba para eso.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacerme, Carlos? -preguntó Cecil y Carlos tuvo que tragarse una mueca desdeñosa. Por este motivo era por lo que no echaba de menos el sexo. Le gustaba la anatomía masculina, le gustaba la anatomía femenina, le gustan los orgasmos, pero cuando llegaba la hora del sexo no podía dejar de encontrarlo aburrido, incómodo, un ritual ridículo. Yo digo las cosas adecuadas, tú haces las cosas adecuadas, ambos pretendemos que es mejor de lo que es en realidad porque sentimos la vaga obligación de subirle el autoestima al otro. Patético. En las raras ocasiones en las que terminaba en la cama con alguien, obedientemente realizaba las acciones en silencioso desacuerdo. Pero ahora no había nadie allí mismo, y él podía soltarse.

-Nada -soltó con regocijo-. No quiero hacerte nada a ti. No eres mi tipo. Ey, ¿no puedes, hm, describirme acostándome con alguien bastante más atractivo que tú?

-Muy bien -dijo la voz, tomándoselo con calma-. ¿Tenías a alguien específico en mente? Muchos clientes prefieren a famosos, seguidos de cerca por políticos.

-No me importa -respondió Carlos-. Solo hazle corpulento. Y, hm, rubio.

-Está frente a ti -dijo Cecil, un poco extrañado-. te está mirando y sabe que le deseas. Lleva una camisa blanca y lentamente empezó a desabotonársela. ¿Le estás mirando? Ha comenzado a buscar bajo la camisa y...

-Espera, espera, quieto -le interrumpió Carlos. Quería conseguir una reacción de Cecil, escuchar la humillación, molestia, rabia, y su última petición no parecía haber funcionado-. ¡Dame algo de contexto! ¿Dónde estamos? No puedo hacer esto sin algo de trasfondo.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Vamos, dime dónde estamos -le demandó Carlos-. ¿La habitación? ¿La cocina? ¿El baño? ¿En mitad de Times Square? ¿Qué clase de teleoperador erótico eres? ¡Vamos!

Hubo un nuevo momento de silencio largo. Carlos creía que había conseguido dejar a Cecil sin palabras, intimidándolo, y se preparó para colgar el teléfono con la indefinida sensación de la decepción cuando el hombre finalmente habló.

-La luna llena que cuelga sobre el árido desierto te recuerda al ojo de alguna clase de bestia primordial -dijo-. Es la única fuente de luz en millas y millas, y la oscuridad a tu alrededor casi es completa. Solo puedes ver el oscuro contorno del perfil de las dunas y el oscuro contorno del perfil de tus propias manos. Te dijeron que el desierto podía ser frío por la noche, lo suficientemente frío para matar, y deseas, desesperada y fervientemente deseas que fuese cierto. Pero ya has estado caminando durante días y pese a ser de noche estás rodeado de un calor abrasador y achicharrante. Estás sediento. Sientes la piel caliente y seca, como si traicionase a tu cuerpo viviente para convertirse en parte del desierto muerto. Sueñas con agua, en vasos y en cántaros y en lagos y en riachuelos, recuerdas su sonido cuando salpica y su sabor limpio y claro. Pero no volverás a ver agua, te das cuenta, y te das cuenta de que morirás aquí, de que te detendrás y caerás y te marchitarás hasta que estés tan seco como la arena. Entonces es cuando miras a lo más alto de la siguiente duna y le ves.

Carlos emitió un inteligible sonido. No tenía ni idea de qué pensar. Eso no era lo que se esperaba de un teleoperador erótico, eso era extraño, categóricamente extravagante, y era su momento para reírse y burlarse y ridiculizarle. Podía hacer eso, definitivamente podía hacerlo, pero por el momento quería oír la historia de Cecil un poquito más.

-Parpadeas, y parpadeas otra vez -continuó Cecil-. Te frotas los ojos secos y sin lágrimas, pero la silueta de la larga figura está todavía ahí. Trepas a través de la duna, tus pies se hunden en la dificultosa mezcla de piedrecitas y arena hasta tus tobillos, pero no te importa, no te importa que la nube de arena que levantas se te meta en la nariz, en la boca, en los ojos, picando y ardiendo, porque tienes que alcanzarle antes de que se vaya. Y entonces ahí estás, de pie delante de él, y él te sonríe vagamente, como si estuviese encantado de que hayas llegado. Ves que sus pies están desnudos, también su pecho, y un par de vaqueros desgastados le cuelgan desde la cintura. Su cabello se acumula puntiagudo, y gotas de sudor caen a lo largo de su cuello para reunirse en la pequeña depresión sobre sus clavículas, y tú las ves gotear, trazando caprichosas líneas paralelas cayendo por su pecho, hacia su abdomen, pero antes de que puedas detenerlas desaparecen bajo la cintura de sus vaqueros. Y como la luz de la luna sobre él, brilla. Parece frío y húmedo y necesitas que te toque. Lo quieres, ¿verdad?

Cecil guardó silencio, esperando una respuesta, y Carlos estaba pensando qué responder. Debería ser algo inteligente, algo hiriente, cortante. Debería ser algo que cortase todo aquello de raíz, dejando claro que no se tomaba eso en serio y que no tenía ninguna intención de masturbarse hasta el orgasmo mientras un completo extraño le canturreaba cosas absurdas al oído.

-Yo... eh -se quejó Carlos finalmente.

-Él sabe que no eres capaz de ayudarte a ti mismo -dijo Cecil, con el trazo de un cálido divertimento en su voz-. Te reclinas y saboreas la piel de su cuello, tu lengua sobre el pulso palpitante. Sabe como la sal marina y las ciudades portuarias, sabe como el sonido de las gaviotas y quieres ahogarte en él. Te inclinas ahogando tu boca en sus clavículas, y sigues las pequeñas gotas hacia abajo, bajando hasta arrodillarte en la arena, acariciándole contra su estómago plano y cuando frotas tu mejilla contra él, puedes sentir dos fuertes manos agarrar tu pelo, tirando fuerte de él.

Carlos resolló opresivamente. La parte racional de su mente le advirtió de que estaba pasando el punto donde podía fingir que aquello no le afectaba, pero estaba siendo sobrepasada por la parte de él que decía sí, que podía continuar fingiendo que no tenía nada que ver con él mientras Cecil continuase hablando y que ya podría lidiar con las consecuencias más tarde.

-Fuerza tu cabeza y te arrastra hasta que tu nuca te toca los pies y te besa en la boca. Le devuelves el beso con ferocidad, como si intentases bebértelo porque nada más podrá satisfacer esa sed y ese calor. Y como tú le besas, él te empuja hacia él, hasta que tu cuerpo seco y caliente está directamente contra el suyo, y apretándote contra él puedes sentir la dureza bajo sus pantalones, frotándose contra ti con cada movimiento. Te sostiene hasta tumbaros sin romper ese beso, estás tendido de espaldas sobre la arena caliente, con su peso presionando sobre ti y puedes sentir lo empalmado que está, por ti; lo bueno que puede llegar a ser, para ti. Tira de tu pelo tan fuerte que puedes ver las estrellas de constelaciones de las que nunca habías sabido nada, y te abre las piernas para apretarse contra ti. Le deseas.

Carlos no respondió. No podía responder. No estaba seguro de cuándo había empezado a tocarse por encima de los pantalones.

-Lo deseas -repitió la voz, insistente-. Lo deseas como si fuese agua.

-Lo deseo -soltó sin pensar Carlos, rápido y patoso e indignamente.

-Estás ahí tumbado bajo él, desnudo y expuesto, y él cuela una mano entre vosotros para tocarte finalmente. Te arqueas contra esa mano a tu alrededor, empujándote contra él frenéticamente, pero él solo sonríe. Y su sonrisa se vuelve hace más y más amplia, hasta que alcanza sus orejas, y sus dientes son blancos y afilados y hay muchísimos de ellos, y sus dedos están prietos alrededor de tu polla cuando echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. Su risa rechina como una bisagra mal engrasada y envía un estremecimiento a través de tu cuerpo. Y entonces, aún riéndose, la aparición se desvanece: su mandíbula batiente riendo, los tendones de su cuello, sus brazos fuertes, su estómago firme, su erección clavándose en tu muslo, y su mano todavía sobre tu cuerpo, se derrumban volviendo a ser arena y guijarros como siempre han sido.

Carlos no pudo contener el vago sonido de confusa disconformidad. Podría haber preguntado qué estaba pasando y por qué, podría haberle amenazado pero todo lo que quería era oír la voz de Cecil de forma que pudiera imaginarse esas manos fantasma de nuevo sobre él.

-Estás solo en el desierto -continuó Cecil implacablemente-. Siempre lo has estado. Probablemente deberías levantarte y probar a caminar. Si te quedas aquí tu única esperanza es que lleguen los cuervos nocturnos antes de que se te sequen las venas. Pero aún estás desnudo, aún estás tirado bocarriba en la arena. Aún estás duro, sufriendo por las manos, la boca, la erección de alguien que no era nada más que un milagro. Ponte de pie y prueba a caminar.

-No puedo -resolló Carlos al teléfono-. No puedo -la erección estaba tan dura que dolía y su perpleja rabia contra esa imposible y exasperante voz solo lo hacía peor.

-Te vuelves hacia tus propias manos, secas y arenosas -continuó Cecil, su voz todavía tan calmada e indiferente como al comienzo-. Pero tu piel está tan seca y aspera como el desierto y sabes que si no eres capaz de derramar lágrimas, tampoco podrás correrte. No queda nada dentro de ti, estás tirado sobre la arena, suplicando una liberación con los dedos al rededor de tu pene, pero no ocurre nada.

-Por favor -Carlos gimoteó, con los ojos apretados y la mano derecha entre sus calzoncillos y la izquierda apretando con fuerza el teléfono, sin importarle ya cómo sonase-. Por favor, déjame. Por favor, hazlo.

-De pronto oyes el ruido de un trueno -dijo Cecil-. Y entonces un leve e incierto viento se levanta, trayéndote el olor de los relámpagos y el limón, y puedes sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre tu piel. Cada una de esas gotas cae como un frío y húmedo beso, y puedes sentirlas acariciando y cosquilleando sobre tu pecho, sobre tus muslos, sobre tu cara. Algunas de ellas caen en tu boca, disolviéndose en tu lengua. Allá donde caen la arena se desintegra y la piel cobra vida, pidiendo más. Y llegan más. La lluvia cae, hasta que estás completamente empapado, hasta que estás inundado, temblando con deleite y quieres buscar aliento a través de la lluvia que impregna el aire.

-Sí -Carlos gruñó, desesperadamente cercano al final.

-Sí -la voz de Cecil fue un eco de la suya-. Sí, la lluvia te limpia y, sí, todavía está cayendo, y tus manos están húmeda y tu polla también está húmeda, y tus dedos están sobre ella, con tu espalda sobre la arena y ves las estrellas a través de las nubes de lluvia. Puedes correrte ahora, Carlos.

Cecil pronunció su nombre como una oscura e incomprensible palabra mágica, como un mandato, y Carlos fue sobrepasado, anulado, al correrse con fuerza. Su visión se volvió blanca y se derrumbó contra el sofá, jadeando y temblando como si acabase de sufrir un shock mientras la voz llamada Cecil susurraba palabras tranquilizantes sin sentido al teléfono que aún tenía contra la oreja.

Aún temblando un poco, logró sacar la mano de sus pantalones y torpemente trató de limpiarse sobre el tejido. No quería colgar así sin más pero no tenía ni idea de qué podía decirle a Cecil ahora, después de lo que había ocurrido, y aún notaba la garganta cerrada, casi estrangulándole de la vergüenza, cuando Cecil habló de nuevo.

-Te adentraste en el desierto buscando oro y diamantes -comenzó, en un tono tranquilo-. Y sales de él sin ellos, habiendo encontrado solo agua. La lluvia no te dio lo que querías ¿pero te dio lo que necesitabas?

-No sé si hay alguna diferencia -confesó Carlos, sonriendo ante el absurdo de todo aquello.

-La verás -respondió él-. Pero por ahora... Buenas noches, Carlos. Buenas noches.

El otro hombre colgó el teléfono. Carlos sabía que debía sentirse avergonzado, aterrado, disgustado, enfadado... muchas de estas cosas se debían a que, levemente borracho, había intentado gastarle una jugarreta a una línea erótica y, de alguna forma, había acabado masturbándose desesperadamente ante el monólogo extraterrenal del tío más raro con la voz más sexy del mundo, hasta que se había corrido en su único par de pantalones presentables. También sabía que debería estar apenado por el hecho de que, a pesar de que nadie le había tocado ni había estado siquiera en la misma habitación que él, aquella había sido la mejor experiencia sexual que podía recordar haber tenido.

Pero con el olor de los relámpagos y el limón aún flotando en la habitación, Carlos se sentía como si sus extremidades se hubiesen disuelto en agua de lluvia y sus pensamientos hubiesen sido barridos del suelo, y no importaba cómo de insistentemente buscase el pánico, éste simplemente no estaba ahí. Así que tiró del edredón sobre él, volviéndose hacia la pared y cayó profundamente dormido en paz.


	2. No deberías haber entado en el Parque para Perros

Al día siguiente Carlos hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Se despertó, se enfundó en la ropa más limpia que encontró en su montaña para lavar y se fue al laboratorio. Trabajó catorce horas garabateando cálculos en su pizarra blanca y leyendo los aburridos y repetitivos ensayos de sus experimentos anteriores. Estaba asustado de que si paraba aunque fuese un solo segundo, los recuerdo de la noche anterior regresasen. Cuando ya ni siquiera podía fingir estar trabajando más, regresó andando a casa, con la música sonando lo más alto que podía en sus cascos, y no estaba pensando en ello porque mientras no pensase en ello, no habría ocurrido.

Se las arregló para alejar los recuerdos de esa extraña y aterradoramente gloriosa llamada de teléfono durante dos días enteros. Pero en mitad de la tercera noche se despertó con la vaga memoria de un sueño, un sueño sobre el calor del desierto y unas manos con el tacto del agua tocándole, una sonrisa con demasiados dientes y demasiado fingida. Se despertó con una erección desesperadamente dolorosa. Todavía medio dormido no podía reunir la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para no querer las sensaciones de aquel sueño, no cerrar los dedos entorno a su miembro, no imaginarse a una voz diciéndole que tenía permiso para hacerlo, diciéndole que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, diciendo su nombre, una y otra y otra vez. No tenía la fuerza de voluntad para no correrse entre sus propios dedos con un gemido de derrota. Se incorporó, tratando de respirar más y más hondo, tratando de calmarse. Los números rojos de su alarma le reprochaban que eran las 04:12 de la mañana y que incluso él sabía que la gente normal estaba dormida a las cuatro de la mañana. Como mucho la gente extremadamente guay podría estar aún de fiesta, o la gente extremadamente productiva podría estar aún trabajando, pero estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos estaría masturbándose patéticamente con la vaga reminiscencia de una extravagante alucinación que habían oído en una línea caliente. En ese momento se juró solemnemente que no volvería a llamar a ese número jamás.

***

No le llevó ni una semana entera sentarse ante su escritorio y tras cuarenta minutos de angustiosa vacilación, llamar finalmente. Sus dedos temblaban al marcar el número y se odiaba a si mismo por ello, casi tanto como odiaba el no ser capaz de conseguir una racionalización efectiva para explicar lo que estaba haciendo. Podía intentar decirse que estaba llamando para quejarse, o para preguntarle a ese hombre si se había inventado aquel sobrecogedor escenario de otro mundo en el momento, con demonios del desierto y lluvia lechosa, o algo similarmente razonable. Pero no sería verdad. La verdad era que pese a trabajar catorce horas diarias, dormir poco y mantenerse lo más ocupado que un ser humano podía, las palabras de Cecil y su voz seguían encontrando el camino de vuelta a sus pensamientos. Ya era suficientemente malo que la llamada de teléfono le llevase a un estado de necesidad, a un arrodillamiento de su activación fisiológica. Pero mucho peor era el conocimiento de que aquello había sido la primera cosa que le pasaba en meses, quizá en años, que sentía incuestionablemente real.

-Bienvenido a Night Vale -dijo Cecil al coger el teléfono-. ¿Carlos de nuevo, verdad? Es genial tenerte de vuelta.

Carlos se dio cuenta tarde de que si quería repetir la última llamada, iba a tener que pedirlo. Y ya tenía problemas pidiendo un sándwich en la cafetería de la universidad, ¿cómo iba a pedir una elaborada y sobrenatural fantasía sexual por teléfono?

-Hola Cecil -masculló-. Llamaba... Um... Porque yo...

-Tus manos están atadas con seguridad a la barra de metal de la que cuelgan los columpios para niños -dijo Cecil, sin esperar a que terminase de hablar-. Tus pies están inmovilizados en pequeños cubos de plásticos llenos de guijarros. No deberías haber entrado al Parque para Perros.

Carlos apenas tuvo tiempo para un suspiro aliviado antes de ser empujado y caer a lo pies de aquella voz, de aquella historia. Diez minutos después estaba tumbado en un altar de piedras de sangre, como un sacrificio no-virgen en un complicado ritual oficiado por misteriosas figuras encapuchadas que le sujetaba, agarrando cada una de ellas uno de us brazos y piernas,  otra sujetando firmemente su cabeza, forzándole a mirar hacia arriba a las titilantes, indescifrables luces que lentamente comenzaban a dar forma a la figura de una maliciosa deidad. Las manos enguantadas en cuero de una delas figuras encapuchadas le conducían más y más cerca del orgasmo con ruda e impersonal eficiencia. Allí era donde estaba, no entado en su propio escritorio, tratado de amortiguar los desesperados, patéticos, sonidos que estaba emitiendo al morderse el labio inferior, masturbándose al ritmo de la voz sonando en su oído, la voz que ahora estaba entonando en un áspero idioma que ni siquiera podía identificando, pero construyendo sin embargo un crescendo que hizo que se corriese, sabiendo que el inhumano dios de las figuras encapuchadas ahora estaría saciado por un tiempo.

Cecil esperó pacientemente a que su aliento se calmase, hablando con aire despreocupado sobre los usos domésticos de las piedras de sangre y diciendo después adiós. Buenas noches, Carlos. Buenas noches. Había una sonrisa en su voz.

***

Carlos estaba resuelto a no llamar. Acabó llamando de nuevo, jurándose que no volvería a hacer y rompiendo su promesa una vez más. Empezó a marcar con cruces los días de llamadas en el calendario: quería que fuese un recordatorio de su disgustante debilidad, pero acabó siendo como si estuviese marcando los días de fiesta y, de alguna forma, lo estaba haciendo. Cada vez que llamaba Cecil le mandaba a dormir satisfecho y en lugar de la culpa y las auto-recriminaciones, se despertaba con el extraño sentimiento de la mañana de Navidad. Los días después de hablar con Cecil se sentía inspirado como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, como si pudiese desvelar cualquier cosa que se propusiese, con el suficiente tiempo y tubos de ensayo. Pero el sentimiento pasaba y al día siguiente se sumía de nuevo en la aburrida niebla de la desesperada indiferencia en la que había vivido los últimos años. Ahora que recordaba cómo era sentirse de forma diferente, difícilmente podía aguantarlo.

El máximo tiempo que logró estar sin llamar fueron doce días y cuando finalmente se rindió, Cecil le invitó a una sesión de sexo público en una biblioteca con los maliciosos murmullos de los bibliotecarios acechando tras él. El orgasmo le dejó temblando durante una hora y, peor que eso, Cecil de alguna forma sabía cómo se sentía acerca de los bibliotecarios (desde sus días de pre-graduado tenía un problema para mirar a un bibliotecario a los ojos, revisaba la fecha de devolución cada vez que cogía un libro prestado y siempre se preocupaba de doblar accidentalmente la hojas al pasarlas sin querer, o que otra persona lo hubiese hecho y él fuese a ser culpado por ello). Cecil ni siquiera tuvo que describir a los bibliotecarios en detalle porque para Carlos ya eran monstruos de ojos helados, colmillos afilados, sedientos de sangre, y la excitante libertad de causar un lío en la biblioteca casaba con el irracional miedo que sentía por si acaso era atrapado y le hacía sentir aún más excitado de lo que creía posible y a la vez, por solo unos pocos minutos, le hacía creer que era el tipo de persona que se atrevería a plantar cara a los bibliotecarios. Arrastró aquel sentimiento con él durante días, como la diminuta y temblorosa llama de un mechero en su caja torácica.

***

Decidió que debería dejar de intentar no llamar. Al final, tarde o temprano, a Cecil se le acabarían las ideas, ¿no? Todas esas vívidas alucinaciones... no había forma de que se las estuviese inventando sobre la marcha. Debía tener un repertorio limitado y todo lo que Carlos tenía que hacer era agotarlo. Unas pocas llamadas más y Cecil se volvería repetitivo y todo podría volver a como había sido antes. No había nada de atractivo en su vida como era antes pero su mente racional creía que estaba mejor sin esas dos sesiones semanales de sexo telefónico. Intentó ser metódico al respecto: en vez de correr al teléfono cuando no podía contenerse más tiempo, llamaba a intervalos regulares: todos los martes y viernes a las 11pm. Estableció una rutina mientras esperaba que Cecil se volviese aburrido.

El problema era que Cecil no parecía quedarse sin ideas. Un día entretejió un elaborado relato en el cual Carlos tenía que trepar un increíblemente alto cactus para ganarse las gracias de la bella mujer que vivía en lo más alto de éste, la mujer en sí misma era áspera y llena de espinas como el cactus al que llamaba hogar. Otro día tuvo una rápida sesión en la cual estaba tumbado con los brazos y pierna en cruz en una cama hecha de lenguas vivientes, retorciéndose y gimiendo cuando le lamían y succionaban al unísono. Una semana después Carlos se encontró a si mismo en un antiguo aparcamiento, inclinado sobre el capó de un Ford oxidado junto a un hombre con una chaqueta marrón cuya cara no podía casi recordar, pero sabiendo que había algo que estaba realmente mal acerca de aquel hombre que no soltó en ningún momento su maletín ni siquiera mientras sus dedos friccionaban su pene. En otra ocasión se encontró a su propio doble que procedió a azotarle hasta dejarle la piel rosada. Las historias nunca se acababan y en vez de esperar impaciente el día en que Cecil fuese incapaz de presentarse con algo nuevo, Carlos empezaba a desear que ese día nunca llegase.

Tras el segundo mes dejó de preocuparse de derrumbarse ante otra persona. Era lo que más odiaba del sexo en la vida real: que alguien tuviese que verte sudando, jadeando, gimiendo, poniendo esa cara tan rara que pones cuando te corres. ¿Cómo podía la gente disfrutar apropiadamente cuando tenían un aspecto y sonaban de forma tan humillantemente ridícula cuando lo hacían? Pero con Cecil era un poco distinto. Cecil no podía verle, por supuesto, y siempre reaccionaba a su respiración entrecortada, a los necesitados sonidos que emitía con... bien, con una especie de pervertido orgullo, lo cual tenía sentido dado que significaba que estaba haciendo su trabajo bien. Cecil nunca parecía involucrarse demasiado en las historias que le contaba, aunque Carlos era consciente de que el asunto del sexo telefónico normalmente era que la persona al otro lado de la línea se tocase también, o al menos que fingiese en voz alta hacer. Pero Cecil siempre estaba tranquilo, el intocable narrador, incluso aunque las escenas que le transmitía eran estériles en sí mismas y solo cobraban vida a través de su voz, solo se hacían reales cuando su delicada, deslizante, voz de barítono las llenaba de significado y textura. A veces Carlos se preguntaba qué clase de persona sería Cecil en realidad: qué aspecto tendría, sobre qué tipo de cosas pensaría, qué clase de ropa se pondría, y por qué había empezado a hacer aquello para vivir. Le dejaba en blanco que Cecil nunca decía nada sobre si mismo. Todo lo que Carlos sabía de él era que a Cecil parecían gustarle esas raras historias, pero ni siquiera podía estar seguro. A fin de cuentas Cecil era un profesional, pagado para darles a sus clientes lo que ellos querían, y solo porque se hubiese acomodado a la repentina ansia de Carlos de... lo que fuese, no significaba que a Cecil le gustase de verdad. Si es que su nombre era Cecil.

***

Una tarde, tras un largo día comparando muestras de tejidos que aparentemente eran idénticas, preguntándose si los técnicos de laboratorio habrían vuelto a confundirse, y esquivando a su jefe de departamento, estaba ansioso por su llamada. Se quitó la chaqueta, deshaciéndose de los zapatos y se sentó en el borde de su cama antes de marcar. Pero en lugar de coger al cabo de dos o tres tonos, como solía ser, el teléfono sonó ocho veces.

-¡Bienvenido a Night Vale! -dijo una aguda y animada voz obviamente femenina-. Soy la becaria Dana, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

Carlos consideró colgar pero la necesidad de hablar con Cecil era superior a su alarma ante su nueva interlocutora.

-Hola... Dana -dijo cuidadosamente-. Estoy buscando a Cecil.

-Oh, ¿Cecil? Me temo que está ocupado por ahora -explicó la voz femenina aparentemente llamada "becaria Dana"-. Pero si esperas estoy seguro de que estará contigo en cuanto termine.

-¿Cuánto suele durar? -preguntó Carlos, queriendo sonar desinteresado pero empujado por unos celos irracionales en su lugar.

-Oh, no deberían ser más de cinco minutos, no con ese tipo -respondió Dana despectivamente-. ¿Preferirías hablar con otra persona en su lugar?

-E-estoy seguro de que eres encantadora pero... -tartamudeó Carlos.

-Pero no soy tu tipo -respondió ella con una pequeña risa-. No te preocupe, podía sacarlo por tu voz. Aún así cinco de nosotros estamos disponibles ahora mismo, no creo que debas descartarnos. Pamela puede hablar con una docena de acentos: excitante francés, autoritario alemán, elegante acento británico, británico obsceno, un helado ruso... pídelo y ella lo hablará. Leanne Hart es la segunda mejor voz solo-sumisa del mundo, solo derrotada por el Japonés Al. Steve Carlsberg se dedica sobre todo a disciplina y humillación. Es un completo cretino pero a alguna gente le pone eso. Y luego estoy yo. Solo soy la becaria aquí así que me ocupo de las cosas que los demás no quieren hacer y ahora mismo eso significa despachar llamadas pero también le ocupo de fantasías de violaciones, incesto, bestialismo, menores de edad...

-¿Eres una menor? -le interrumpió Carlos horrorizado.

-No, pero soy bastante buena fingiendo.

-¿Y qué hay de Cecil? -preguntó, tratando de alejar la conversación de temas como el bestialismo con menores.

-Oh, Cecil es bueno en todo -dijo ella y pudo notar su voz elevarse por la admiración-. Ni siquiera tiene una especialidad, solo aparece con algo nuevo que de alguna forma funciona para los clientes. Sin mencionar su voz, esa voz probablemente podría obrar milagros aunque estuviese leyendo un libro de álgebra. Tiene tantos clientes regularos como todos los demás juntos. Y como soy la becaria ¡tengo que pasar el tiempo con él en persona!

Hubo un clic y el sonido de unos pies al arrastrarse de fondo y Dana apartando el teléfono para hablar con alguien más, antes de dirigirse a Carlos.

-Perdóname de nuevo, ¿cuál era tu nombre?

-Carlos. Es mi nombre.

-Guau -Dana tomó aire-. Tú eres Carlos. Muy bien, como sea, pásalo bien y muchas gracias por llamar a Night Vale.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar cómo sabía su nombre hubo un clic, un beep, y la siguiente cosa que escuchó fue esa fantástica, familiar voz.

-Bienvenido a Night Vale, Carlos.

-Espero no haberla ofendido diciendo que prefería... -empezó Carlos.

-Oh, no, el cliente siempre tiene la razón y cuando no la tiene es inherentemente nuestra culpa -respondió Cecil-. En cualquier caso Dana está muy ocupada esta noche. Tiene una conferencia reservada con la banda McDanields y es probable que dure hasta la mañana.

-¿Cómo es que tenéis becarios? ¿Hay mucha gente que quiera meterse en... vuestra profesión?

-Montones, sí, un número sorprendentemente alto. Pero hay una enorme tasa de rotación. La mayoría de becarios no duran una semana.

-¿Son tan malos que los despedís al momento? -preguntó Carlos, picado por la curiosidad.

-A veces -dijo Cecil con una sonrisa en la voz-. Pero normalmente deciden abandonar. Bueno, es más bien como si saliesen corriendo con las lágrimas cayéndoles de los ojos abiertos por el terror, gritando y murmurando la letra de una nana para borrar los perturbadores e inhumanos recovecos de la piel de sus frescas mentes. El nuestro no es un trabajo fácil.

-¿Tanto lo odias? -preguntó Carlos, repentinamente culpable.

-No, he aprendido a disfrutarlo mucho -dijo pese a todo Cecil-. No es la profesión que hubiese escogido pero puedo hablar con gente, darles algo de placer y algunas veces usar el cerebro en el proceso. ¿Qué puede haber mejor que eso?

-¿Empezaste como becario también?

-Sí, casi todos lo hacemos, pero fue hace años, apenas me acuerdo. Fui interno como la becaria Dana, aunque tengo que admitir que no era tan tenaz y, digámoslo así, adaptable como ella es.

-¿Por qué la llamáis todo el rato becaria? -preguntó Carlos-. ¿No le quita las ganas a los clientes saber que están hablando con alguien que acaba de empezar?

-Subestimas el número de personas que tienen fetiches con los becarios.

Carlos ahogó una risa y se quedó callado, avergonzado por su falta de atino.

-¿Sabías que hay una Anciana Sin Rostro que vive en tu casa? -preguntó Cecil tras un par de segundos-. Nunca la ves pero siempre está ahí. Observándote. Cada vez que ves algo una sombra de reojo o algo parece moverse en el espejo o crees que algo se ha movido pero solo es un efecto de la luz... lo siento. Lo siento porque no es un truco de la luz, es ella. Siempre es ella. Puedes mirar a tu alrededor, puedes levantarte y buscarla, pero cuando gires la cabeza ella no estará ahí. Hagas lo que hagas nunca verás su rostro. ¿Cómo podrías? Ni siquiera tiene uno.

Carlos se aovilló en la cama, escuchando con la atención totalmente capturada.

-Tampoco tiene ojos. Pero aún así puedes verte. ¿Cómo te hace sentir?

-Incómodo -respondió Carlos de inmediato, no era una pregunta que tuviese que pensar mucho-. No me gusta ser observado.

-Pero a ella le gusta observarte -argumento Cecil, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. Y seguirá observándote, seguirá observándote dentro de cinco minutos, pero para entonces estarás caliente, tan caliente que será obvio a través de tus pantalones.

Seguirá observándote mientras te bajas la bragueta y tocas tu perfecta polla. No parpadeará. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? No tiene ojos.

Carlos estaba flotando en aquella estimulante y extraña mezcla de excitación y terror, así que solo pudo murmurar su acuerdo.

-Te vas a tocar tarde o temprano y ella va a verlo pero puedes elegir cómo hacerlo -continuó Cecil-. Puedes intentar esconderte, encogiéndote furtivamente en una pequeña bola, haciéndote pequeño y silencioso de forma que vea lo menos posible de forma que puedas escapar de la humillación de desvelarte como carne. O puedes desvestirte lentamente y tumbarte sobre las sábanas, tocándote lentamente. Firmemente. Un buen trabajo. Ella lo verá, sí, pero habrá pasado un buen tiempo, décadas por lo menos, desde que haya visto algo como tú, algo tan hermoso, tan perfecto como tú. Quizá por esto que se ha estado escondiendo en tu casa. Quizá es por esto que te continúa observándote.

Exactamente cinco minutos después Carlos estaba masturbándose con lentitud con la mano derecha, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados para tolerar de algún modo la sensación de que un extraño estuviese observando su cuerpo desnudo. Se sentía expuesto y vulnerable y terriblemente consciente de sus imperfecciones, pero a pesar de la tirantez en su estómago, la idea de alguien necesitando observarle le llenaba de una excitación que en lugar de desagradable, era irremediablemente incitante. La nítida atención de la desconocida mujer sin rostro, el inexorable contacto de la gloriosa, persuasiva voz de Cecil, y la propia yema de su pulgar presionando sobre la cabeza de su erección se combinaban en un raro acorde y, por un segundo, creyó que era Cecil quien estaba con él en su habitación. Cecil observándole desde las sombras con esa intensa calma, Cecil viéndole tocarse, Cecil viéndole caer rendido. Se corrió, casi sin ser capaz de separar el shock de pánico del más puro éxtasis.

Estaba acostumbrándose a aquello y le preocupaba menos de lo que debería. El problema era que no se sentía como si estuviese cayendo en una espiral de adicción. No había perdido el control de su vida, de hecho era más eficaz en su trabajo de lo que lo había sido desde sus primeros meses al salir de la universidad. Estaba concentrado en su investigación de nuevo, tenía nuevas ideas, y tenía ideas para probar y testear esas otras ideas. Dormía mejor de lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo y cuando se cruzaba a sus colegas en los pasillos era capaz de formar una sonrisa genuina, incluso conversar un par de palabras. No le parecía una adicción, aquello con Cecil, y aunque estaba bastante seguro de que debía haber una palabra para ello, era incapaz de encontrarla.


	3. Invasiones de zombies, megatiburones y cualquier otra amenaza

Dos meses y una docena de llamadas después, Carlos recibió un inesperado memorándum del jede de su departamento. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a entrar al despacho sin vomitar el desayuno, pero con la idea de la voz de Cecil llamándole perfecto y hermoso en el pensamiento, se mantuvo en pie como pudo  y lo mantuvo la cabeza alta. Después de diez minutos de conversación salió de la habitación corriendo de vuelta a su propio laboratorio y vomitó de todos modos.

Tenía que dar una conferencia en dos semanas, presentando sus propios hallazgos, o podría perder su beca. Y dado que nunca había sido capaz de dar clases, era su única forma de mantener la magra beca que le pagaban por su trabajo en las enzimas artificiales. La universidad estaba en su derecho completamente de exigirle esto: a fin de cuentas había eludido todas las conferencias durante años, no había publicado nada, y daba torpes respuestas evasivas cada vez que alguien le preguntaba en qué estaba trabajando. Era un investigador científico, pero la clave de una investigación es descubrir algo nuevo y durante los últimos años sus proyectos no habían arrojado resultados tangibles. No era tan malo con la bioquímica como hablando en público, pero la investigación que llevaba haciendo durante dos años no llevaba a nada publicable. La mayor parte versaba sobre comparaciones con moléculas orgánicas que no existían fuera de su laboratorio. Calentaba soluciones y  observaba si precipitaba o no formando una brillante nube... ¿Cómo iba a plantarse delante de cientos de personas y hablar sobre algo que ni él mismo terminaba de entender?

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Así que cerró la boca y volvió al trabajo. Leyó sus notas y observaciones, lo que era dificultado por el hecho de que la mayoría estaban escritas por su propia, oscura e incomprensible letra. Intentó ordenar sus descubrimientos menores y decidir cuáles eran dignos de atención y cuales mera suerte. Trabajaba de forma constante e ineficiente, paralizado por la idea de perder su trabajo pero aún más aterrado por tener que salir delante de centenares de personas y decir "No estoy seguro de lo que he hecho en estos dos años". En los tres últimos días no hizo otra cosa que escribir. No salía del laboratorio, no dormía más allá de siestas de media hora sobre su escritorio, vivía a base de café instantáneo y barritas de chocolate de la máquina. Terminó la última página en el último día y se fue a casa pero no se atrevió a dejar de trabajar, tan solo re-releyendo y re-escribiendo hasta que las oraciones se desmenuzaban en incomprensibles sílabas.

Era medianoche, la una de la mañana y después las dos y aún estaba intentando escribir. Le dolían los ojos y le temblaban las manos, oliendo a sudor y al hedor de la cafeína. El sentido común le decía que si quería parecer presentable al día siguiente (no, tacha eso, si quería ser capaz de decir una frase completa al día siguiente) debería descansar un poco. Pero dormir parecía un inalcanzable concepto alienígena. Carlos hizo lo que hacía normalmente cuando no podía dormir: dar vueltas y vueltas en su pequeño cuarto, hacer algunos Sudokus, ordenar los libros en su estantería y hacer el intento de leer algo. Incluso se preparó algo de chocolate caliente pero el primer sorbo le hizo atragantarse y en un momento de frustración lanzó la taza contra la pared. Tal vez la leche estaba caducada, dado que difícilmente prestaba atención a sus provisiones, pero tal vez fuese simplemente cosa suya. El estómago le llevaba pareciendo un constreñido puño durante días. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada, su portátil estaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina provocándole con el documento de word terminado pero inadecuado, había casquillos de porcelana y manchas de leche caliente por toda la habitación y, en solo unas horas, montones de personas le verían tartamudear y murmurar una conferencia que no tendría sentido para nadie salvo para sí mismo. Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien. Intentó pensar. No conocía a ninguno de sus vecinos y la última vez que había hablado con sus padres fue en una breve llamada navideña, y no podía contarle algo así a ninguno de sus colegas de trabajo. Solo quedaba una opción.

Tendría que llamar a Cecil. No se sentía predispuesto al sexo telefónico esa noche, la mera idea hacía que el nudo en su estómago se apretase más, pero la voz de Cecil... La suave y gentil voz de Cecil parecía la única cosa que podría hacer que su terrible miedo desapareciese. Marcó el número de Night Vale, sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oído y esperó. Escuchó el pitido al otro lado de la línea. Una, dos, tres veces. ¿Qué pasaba si Cecil ni siquiera estaba? Pero aún ¿y si cogía el teléfono otra persona? No tenía nada contra la becaria Dana, habían charlado algunas veces mientras esperaba que Cecil estuviese libre, pero no era con ella con quien necesitaba hablar. Y los otros, Steve y Leanne, menos aún.

-Bienvenido... a Night Vale -dijo la maravillosa, gloriosa voz sin cuerpo de Cecil.

-Hola Cecil, soy Carlos -respondió ansiosamente, dándose cuenta muy tarde de que nunca empezaba él sus conversaciones.

-Oh, hola Carlos -dijo Cecil-. Es un placer de que me llames otra vez.

Carlos se retorció bajo el genuino calor que emanaba la voz de Cecil. No pudo encontrar una respuesta. Cecil volvería a hablar pronto, diciendo algo extraño y sobrenatural sobre gatos flotantes y pizzerías malditos y él solo tendría que escuchar y asentir y decir "mm-hmm" de vez en cuando. Por supuesto en aquella ocasión no se sentía con ganas de la parte sexual del tema pero podía aceptar pasar por ello si eso significaba poder oír aquella voz por diez minutos más.

-¿No puedes dormir? -preguntó Cecil en su lugar.

-¿Q-qué? -empezó Carlos-. Vale, no, no puedo. Pero eso no importa.

-Claro que importa. Nunca has llamado a tan tarde, bueno, no desde nuestra primera sesión, y dado que me has estado ignorando totalmente durante los últimos diez... Si mi querido Carlos tiene algo rondándole la cabeza estoy seguro de que me lo diría y no se lo guardaría, ¿verdad?

El “querido" cogió a Carlos por sorpresa y estaba hablando antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No es nada realmente serio, es estúpido preocuparme por ello, es solo que tengo esta conferencia mañana y voy a presentar una lectura que no está acabada y es terrible y todo el mundo me va a mirar como "quién es este tipo y por qué demonios estamos financiándole aún" y voy a tener que bajarme del estrado sabiendo que las cosas que digo no tienen una pizca de sentido y todo lo que voy a poder hacer es esperar la inevitable noticia del jefe de departamento de que estoy despedido, y esto es solo el mejor escenario posible. Estoy siendo generoso si estoy hipotetizando que voy a ser capaz de subir al atril y leer las quince páginas enteras si ahogarme y que tengan que sacarme en una maldita camilla.

Carlos se quedó sin aire y se detuvo. La sangre martilleaba sus oídos en el silencio de su cabeza mientras pensaba que era una buena forma de empezar la humillación de ese día poniéndose en evidencia frente a la única persona que no le había juzgado como un idiota ya. El silencio duró unos cuantos severos e interminables segundos y Carlos estaba debatiéndose colgar el teléfono para evitar la respuesta de Cecil.

-¿Eres un científico? -aspiró Cecil-. Guau -enfatizó ese "guau" con múltiple sílabas melodiosas y, aunque lo intentó, Carlos no pudo interpretar el tono si no era como profunda admiración.

-Sí -respondió-. Soy bioquímico.

-Eso. Es. Muy. Impresionante. ¿Tienes tubos de ensayos y matraces? No sé si la gente hoy en día aún va por ahí con pipetas y fluidos o se hace todo con ordenadores; debes creer que soy un ignorante.

-No totalmente -protestó Carlos, estaba tan sorprendido que tuvo que reprimir una risa-. Trabajo con tubos de ensayo y placas petri pero paso la mayor parte del tiempo con el ordenador, rellenando hojas de cálculo sobre lo que ocurre con las placas petri. Bueno, debería, normalmente me salto esa parte y tomo notas en una libreta personal, y en pizarras, y en la propia mano, y ahora no estoy seguro de lo que ocurrió con las placas petri y qué es lo que tengo que decirle a la gente que paga por ellas.

-Si les cuentas que estás haciendo ciencia importante -dijo Cecil, en un tono conspirador-, entonces seguro que lo entienden y te dan lo suficiente para financiarte.

-No, no lo harán porque el problema es...

Y Carlos empezó a explicarlo. Sabía que Cecil no pillaría la mayor parte, considerando que aquel hombre parecía creer que la "ciencia" ordinaria era algo cercano a la magia y aparentemente tenía menos conocimientos sobre biología molecular que el estudiante de instituto medio. Intentó simplificarlo todo lo que pudo. Cayó en la jerga, usando símiles, y trató de centrarse en las porciones de su investigación que contenían información novedosa de verdad, en lugar de solo regurgitar el trabajo de otros. Cecil escuchó, asintió, y de vez en cuando dijo "mm-hmm". Cada vez que Carlos se daba el alto, avergonzado de lo mucho que estaba hablando, Cecil le instaba a continuar. Incluso hizo preguntas. La mayoría de las preguntas iban en la línea de "¿y brilla?" y "¿qué ocurre si mezclas S con Y?" pero Carlos respondió todas ellas igualmente. (Las respuestas fueron "sí, un poquito" y "falló explotando espectacularmente".)

Cuando llegó al final de su explicación, o al menos todo lo que podía recordar sin sus notas, había pasado una hora entera, sus ideas parecían tener mucho más sentido del que tenían antes, sus frases se habían vuelto más largas y coherentes, y se sentía sorprendentemente tranquilo. No tranquilo-como-antónimo-de-cundiendo-el-pánico, no paralizado, si no tranquilo como alguien que tiene do años de experiencia con el tema del que estaba hablando y lo conoce mejor que cualquier otra persona viva.

-Creo que es impresionante -dijo Cecil, a pesar de que era evidente por su tono que seguía sin entender la mayor parte-. ¡No puedo dejar de pensar que eres un científico de verdad y he estado hablando contigo meses sin saberlo siquiera!

-No es gran cosa -murmuró Carlos, repentinamente más avergonzado que cuando Cecil le descubrió con increíble detalle una escena de un trío con prácticas de bondage en un ambiente de gravedad cero.

-¡Pero claro que lo es! -protestó Cecil-. ¿A qué hora es tu conferencia mañana?

-A las diez, pero tengo que estar allí a las nueve para la apertura.

-Perfecto entonces: aún tienes algunas horas para dormir -dijo Cecil.

-Pero... -intentó argumentar Carlos antes de detenerse. Acababa de recordar que el hombre con el que había pasado la última hora explicándole su trabajo era, en realidad, un teleoperador erótico. Al que normalmente llamaba por el sexo telefónico. Al parecer Cecil se había dado cuenta de su actual desinterés en el asunto sexual y ni siquiera había intentado nada por el estilo. Estaba encantado de ello pero a la vez desconcertado de que ese casi-desconocido le conociese tan profundamente.

-Gracias -soltó finalmente.

-De nada -respondió Cecil y su voz ya no era la del oyente interesado: cambió de regreso a su habitual tono barítono fundido-. Has trabajado mucho y muy duro para ganar este conocimiento y ahora eres el único que lo posee. Si lo mantienes contigo será más valioso, pero si lo compartes aún lo será más, será más de lo que ya es. Buenas noches, Carlos. Buenas noches -y colgó.

Carlos se deshizo afanosamente de su ropa, programó la alarma para las siete en punto y el máximo volumen, nada de vibrar, y trepó dentro de la cama. La parte lógica de su mente le dijo que debería sentirse aterrado pero el resto de él se sentía como si flotase, somnoliento y satisfecho.

La aparente sed de conocimientos científicos de Cecil podría haber sido una elaborada fantasía: después de todo le pagaban por minutos. Pero le ayudó a recordarle que era un científico. Por supuesto que sabía que lo era: trabajaba en un edificio diseñado para la ciencia en compañía de otros científicos todos los días, pero eso había sido exactamente lo que le había permitido olvidarse de que para el resto de la población los científicos no eran aburridos sin más, frustrados en investigaciones que eran callejones sin salida. Eran gente misteriosa corriendo de arriba a abajo con batas de laboratorio, haciendo malabares con coloridos líquidos explosivos en recipientes de cristal, chasqueando la lengua ante muestras en un microscopio, salvando el mundo contra invasiones de zombies y megatiburones y cualquier amenaza. Cuando era solo un niño creía que los científicos eran las personas más guays del mundo, solo por el hecho de ser científicos, y no debería olvidarlo solo por el hecho de convertirse en uno. Carlos sonrió, abrazó su almohada y se fue a dormir.


	4. Tan solo algo normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, presentando al nuevo equipo de supercientíficos de Carlos y un montón de los viejos problemas de Carlos. Como siempre hay sexo telefónico, trabajo sexual, y algunos no diagnosticados pero estresantes síntomas de ansiedad. 
> 
> (Como traductor aprovechó a daros las gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y dejado kudos hasta ahora, sois maravillosos y con este capítulo estamos en el ecuador del fic)

A la mañana siguiente Carlos difícilmente podía creerse su suerte cuando regresaba caminando a su pequeño laboratorio. No porque nada extraordinario ocurriese, o porque el tiempo fuese agradable (de hecho el tiempo estaba marcado por una atroz niebla granulada) si no porque aún tenía su laboratorio y aún conservaba su beca. Nunca hubiese esperado que la conferencia fuese tan bien como lo había hecho, difícilmente se había esperado que fuese otra cosa más que horrible incluso tras que Cecil hablase con él hasta inducirle en una calma hipnótica. Dio su conferencia, habló, no se atragantó, no se desmayó, no tartamudeó demasiado y después de todo la gente parecía interesada (al menos preguntaron cosas). Se fue a casa después y durmió como un tronco (un tronco muy feliz cayendo de una montaña de adrenalina). Esa mañana, pensando en que su beca estaba optimistamente asegurada por otros dos años, Carlos dobló la esquina de la puerta de su habitación en el sótano, al final del pasillo, y se topó con una sorpresa.

Carlos nunca tenía visitas. Ni siquiera tenía horas de visita oficiales. Sin embargo ahora había dos personas de pie frente a su puerta. Ambos parecían en mitad de la veintena y algo cohibidos. El chico llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una grasienta cola de caballo, con la cara pálida y su ropa parecía demasiado vieja y grande como para ser de segunda mano, aparentando ser de al menos quinta mano en su lugar. La chica iba vestida como alguien que sigue la moda por pura terquedad en lugar de por disfrute, y aunque la piel morena y generosamente maquillada disfrazaba el hecho de que no había visto más luz del sol que su compañero, la rojez de sus ojos delataba que parecía haber olvidado que dormir era siquiera una posibilidad.

-¡Profesor! -sollozó el joven-. ¡Es un placer verle aquí! No parecía que tuviese horas de visita, ni un número de teléfono público ni dirección de email así que creímos que nuestra mejor opción sería presentarnos y...

-Andrzej. -le cortó la joven tranquilamente-. Disculpe a mi compañero -añadió volviéndose hacia Carlos-. Tiende a emocionarse.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Carlos, intrigado de sus extraños visitantes pese a no quererlo.

-¡Por ti! -exclamó abruptamente el chico joven, después quedándose callado ante la mirada de desaprobación de la chica.

-Soy la doctora Rita Dabhoiwhala, y mi emocionado amigo aquí presente es el señor Andrwj Seriakowak, ambos estudiantes graduados aquí, en la universidad, de Medicina y Ciencias Informáticas respectivamente -explicó ella-. Estuvimos ayer en su conferencia y de inmediato supimos que necesitábamos hablar con usted. Quiero decir... ¡las implicaciones!

-¿Qué implicaciones? -preguntó Carlos, demasiado confuso para ponerse nervioso.

-¿No es evidente? -preguntó el despeinado joven que al parecer se llamaba Andrzej-. Las hipotéticas enzimas que usted mencionó, las que le han sido imposibles de sintetizar, ¡tienen exactamente la misma estructura que nosotros predijimos en nuestra investigación sobre la regeneración cerebral!

-Resumiendo, si fuese tan amable de dejarnos trabajar con usted en este proyecto -continuó Rita con un entusiasmo mal disimulado-. Podríamos ser capaces de crear una sustancia capaz de mitigar los efectos congénitos y traumatológicos del daño cerebral. ¿No sería maravilloso?

-Encantado de conoceros -soltó Carlos. Y, porque sabía que las maneras eran importantes, abrió la puerta y les invitó a pasar a su laboratorio. Los dos jóvenes científicos miraron a su alrededor maravillados el instrumental que había descrito en su conferencia: su sistema de recipientes de cristal casero, sus placas petri flotando en un mar de diversas cosas, sus paredes recubiertas por pizarras y pizarras llenas de notas...

-Guau, esto está en... una especie de español -remarcó Rita examinando la escritura en las pizarras. Podía sonar extraño pero Carlos no sabría explicar su método favorito para registrar sus descubrimientos. Le gustaba usar su español natal al trabajar. No tenía ningún problema con el inglés y estaba tan habituado al idioma que podía pensar y soñar en él, pero había una confortable seguridad en el español... algo que le ayudaba a concentrarse. Y a veces, cuando había algo que no sabía nombrar correctamente en español (o en inglés ya puestos) simplemente dibujaba un jeroglífico de su propia invención, que le recordaba la forma de una molécula, sus marcas características o sus patrones de distribución. Visto desde afuera sus notas debían parecer un caos sobrenatural (se preguntó qué diría Cecil de ellas y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa).

No llegaba a tener ni tres sillas en la habitación así que se pasaron las siguientes horas sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, hablando sobre neurobiología avanzada y modelado 3D por ordenador para procesos subcelulares y cómo el trabajo de Carlos podría unir todo ello. Continuaron hablando mientras comían en la cafetería y más tarde también, caminando hacia la facultad de Medicina en la otra punta del campus donde Rita tenía un seminario y Andrzej un plan para robar jarabe de los almacenes.

Carlos regresó a casa aturdido. El entusiasmo de esos dos era contagioso y el proyecto en el que estaban trabajando parecía brillante y revolucionario y, lo que es más, parecían querer... no, necesitar que Carlos les ayudase con él. Había hecho algo con significado, ¿no era aquel su objetivo cuando decidió convertirse en un científico guay con bata de laboratorio?

Lo primero que hizo, una vez cerró la puerta de su apartamento, fue marcar el número de Night Vale. Bien, exactamente no tuvo que marcarlo. Ni siquiera tuvo que buscarlo en su lista de contactos: hacía un mes que ese número tenía un atajo rápido. Carlos tomó aire profundamente y sonrió, ante la anticipación. No podía esperar a hablar con Cecil, a oir su voz de nuevo, de perderse en sus prodigiosas y picantes descripciones de paisajes y criaturas de otro mundo, de sentir su cuerpo acariciado por las crestas y rompientes olas de esa voz de barítono. Pero antes de eso, Carlos quería hablarle de la presentación, de su aparente éxito, de esos jóvenes que querían oír lo que él tenía que decir sobre las enzimas sintéticas, y de la inesperada eufórica que sentía. Y, por encima de todo, quería agradecerle a Cecil el haberle ayudado cuando sentía que estaba abandonado más allá de cualquier ayuda posible, por escucharle y preocuparse y haber estado ahí.

Vacilo sobre el botón de llamada, y no podía desembarazarse de esa sensación por mucho que quisiese hacer la llamada: algo iba mal. Continuaba llamando a Cecil porque la voz de Cecil le ponía, y podía estar en paz con ello. Pero ahora además quería llamarle porque Cecil escuchaba y se preocupaba y estaba ahí y eso... eso era simplemente inaceptable. Cecil no era un amigo (Carlos no tenía ninguno), Cecil no era de la familia (no era que Carlos tuviese mucha) y Cecil no era ningún tipo...  ningún tipo de línea caliente de atención al suicida. Cecil era un trabajador sexual y Carlos le pagaba a cambio de sexo telefónico, eso era todo.

Si Carlos quería darse un premio con una sesión de sexo por teléfono por su buen trabajo, entonces era bastante patético pero ni la mitad de patético que llamar al mismo tío una y otra vez, entablando una especie de falsa conexión emocional. Oh dios, ¿qué pasaría si Cecil se daba cuenta de cómo se sentía respecto a sus sesiones, cómo de importantes eran para él? Si no lo había hecho antes, debía haberlo descubierto durante el fiasco de la última noche. Cecil debía haberse aburrido un montón. No, probablemente Cecil lo encontró divertido: la forma en que Carlos hiperventilaba y tartamudeaba párrafo tras párrafo de patético argot técnico. ¿Y si se había reído? ¿Y si le había contado todo a sus amigos de Night Vale, imitando la nerviosa voz de Carlos parloteando, forzando su hermosa voz en sus chillidos jadeantes? ¿Y si los demás se habían quedado de pie a su alrededor, riéndose del patético idiota que llamaba a una línea erótica porque estaba aterrado de una conferencia?

Carlos quería volverse invisible o hundirse en el suelo, sabía que ambas opciones eran imposible, y carentes de sentidos dado que estaba solo, paralizado en mitad de su apartamento, con el teléfono aún en la mano. Pasó una mano a través de su pelo, notando distraídamente a través de la mortificación que aún se le enredaba malamente en la nuca y que debía haber parecido ridículo durante todo el día. El simple pensamiento de Cecil riéndose de él le hizo desear no existir. Vale, ese era un deseo recurrente en su día a día pero repentinamente se hizo intensamente peor. Carlos tomó una bocanada de aire. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer.

La inspiración le llegó con toda su mundana simplicidad: tan solo necesitaba llamar a una línea erótica diferente.

Podría desahogarse, podía decirse a sí mismo que se estaba haciendo un regalo, y podría probarse a sí mismo que esa humillante, inducida por el pánico y la cafeína, discusión con Cecil había sido una excepción. Quizá era un rarito, quizá era un pervertido, quizá era un adicto al sexo telefónico, pero admitir todo esto seguía siendo más fácil que tener que examinar en detalle aquel asunto con Cecil, fuese lo que fuese.

Carlos abrió su portátil, buscó líneas eróticas en Google, eligió la primera que no le pareció prohibitivamente cara y no intentaban hacerle interactuar demasiado con chicas demasiado jóvenes por webcam. Era una web minimalista y con gusto, con las letras negras sobre un fondo de tonos pastel que sugería la profesionalidad empresarial combinada con una alegre y amigable actitud. El título anunciaba su nombre, Desert B, seguido por con breve eslogan: "Un servicio con una sonrisa". Carlos respiró hondo, tragándose sus dudas, y marcó el número.

-Hola, soy Kevin y esto es Desert B. -dijo una animada voz al otro lado del teléfono-. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte esta noche?

La voz era cálida y agradable y muy amigable, de hecho sonaba perfecta apartando el hecho de que no era Cecil. Pero Carlos se dijo a sí mismo que no necesitaba a Cecil, que solo necesitaba desahogarse, eso era todo, así que decidió dejar de andarse por las ramas.

-Sexo telefónico -respondió y su voz sonó agitada-. Hazlo o pon a alguien al teléfono que lo haga.

-Oh, estoy encantado de que hayas llamado, muy encantado de hecho -respondió la voz llamada Kevin-. Creo que estoy preparado para el trabajo, a no ser que prefieras a otro de nuestros operativos. No me ofenderé, en absoluto, señor. Promesa de Boy Scout.

-Hazlo tu -dijo Carlos, desesperado por terminar con todo aquello.

-¿Alguna petición especial?

-Tan solo... algo normal. Haz lo que quiera que hagas normalmente.

-En ese caso -continuó la voz y Carlos pudo oírla cambiar a un registro más profundo, ronco, un tono que parecía calibrado para poner la piel de gallina-, creo que te gustaría verme arrodillado, ¿te gustaría? Quiere que te chupe la polla, ¿es lo que quieres?

-Yeah -dijo Carlos, porque suponía que era la respuesta correcta.

-Eso está bien porque quiero chupártela. Quiero notar tu sabor en mi lengua desesperadamente -continuó la voz, seductora y caliente y perfecta.

Carlos cerró los ojos y comenzó a tantearse como siempre hacía mientras estaba al teléfono: lenta y tentativamente al comienzo, por encima de la tela. Cuando más caliente estaba, más le costaba apartar sus pensamientos de Cecil, evocando el recuerdo de todas las historias que le había contado o simplemente su voz en toda su desnuda y profunda gloria. Carlos apretó los ojos aún cerrados y se concentró en visualizar los mundanos-pero-aún-apetecibles actos sexuales que Kevin estaba describiendo con meticuloso detalle.

-¡Más, dios, fóllame más fuerte! -jadeó Kevin al teléfono y Carlos perdió totalmente la concentración en lo que tenía que hacer. Los gemidos desesperados y suspiros del otro hombre parecía que iban a hacer un bypass pasando de su cerebro directamente a su pene, pero su mente aún estaba funcionando a toda potencia tratando de decidir cómo responder a ellos.

-Yeah -gruño, sintiendo que estaba decepcionando a Kevin.

-Yeah, toma -añadió unos segundos después, una vez cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba preocupando de decepcionar a alguien que solo estaba actuando placenteramente para su placer, el de Carlos, en cualquier caso.

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Vas a hacer que me corra! -gimió Kevin, sin aliento, hermosamente. Carlos hizo su mejor esfuerzo por intentar suprimir la parte de su mente que le gritaba que todo aquello era ridículo, absurdo y en cierta medida asqueroso, aumentando la velocidad de su mano y concentrado en venirse lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando el orgasmo le golpeó, unos segundos después, lo sintió forzado y desagradable, como si el éxtasis fuese una riada arrasándole por encima de la cabeza, sin darle tiempo para abrirse camino hacia la superficie. Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de conservar sus modales y forzar de alguna forma un débil "Gracias".

-De nada -respondió Kevin y no sonaba ya nada falto de aliento-. Recuerda: Deser B., un servicio con una sonrisa.

-Yeah, claro, lo recordaré -dijo Carlos, sin querer nada más que colgar el teléfono en esos momentos.

-Estoy completamente encantado de oír eso -respondió Kevin-. Hasta la próxima, cliente. Hasta la próxima.

Carlos colgó el teléfono, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algún pañuelo de papel para limpiarse, y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que su experimento había sido un éxito. A fin de cuentas había llamado a alguien que no era Cecil y se las había arreglado para correrse: la evidencia cubría sus muslos. De hecho podría estar bien sin llamar a Cecil de nuevo, pero ese pensamiento era demasiado terrible y desconcertante que decidió no centrarse en él. Todo lo que importaba era que había probado que le gustaba el sexo telefónico, lo que significaba que no era un maldito rarito que había formado algún tipo de conexión emocional con su proveedor. Todo lo demás estaba bien. Pero no se sentía tan bien al final, así que abrió uno de los diarios científicos que Rita le había pasado y lo releyó hasta la misma extenuación forzó sus ojos a cerrarse, mareado a las tranquilas cuatro a.m.


	5. Algo helado te está persiguiendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve anuncio: el siguiente capítulo contiene dinámicas de D/s (dominación/sumisión) consensuadas, al igual que menciones a bondaje y juegos de asficia. Si es un problema, saltadlo. Si no, adelante.

Carlos esperaba que su sentimiento vergüenza acerca de Cecil se desvanecería al día siguiente pero no lo hizo. En lugar de ello se despertó con una vaga sensación de angustia: sabía que había soñado algo bastante perturbador, pero no estaba totalmente seguro de qué había sido. Todo lo que recordaba era la imagen de una habitación débilmente iluminada con entrañas esparcidas por todos lados, con el espeso, empalagoso, olor de la sangre coagulada y la aplastante preocupación de si Cecil estaría bien. Trató de culpar del sueño a su ingobernable subconsciente, pero una vez estuvo listo para afrontar el día el sentimiento solo había empeorado, solo se había hecho más intenso. Se limpió los dientes, se peino, incluso se afeito y se preparó para otro día de laboratorio (tenía planeado reunirse con los estudiantes del doctorado a las 10 para debatir sobre sus tesis todos juntos). Caminó rápido, deseando que el ejercicio y el frío de otoño le ayudasen a despejar la cabeza, pero falló totalmente. No tenía ninguna razón para sentirse como lo hacía, mal y sin rumbo, así que hizo lo que solía hacer hoy en día para tranquilizarse: intentó imaginarse la voz de Cecil diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que estaba a salvo. Pero cuando trató de revivir su voz, escuchó la ronca voz de Kevin en su lugar, hablándole de su gran polla y lamiéndole y succionándole y corriéndose y Carlos sintió su estómago contraerse estresado.  Se detuvo por un segundo, apoyando la frente contra un poste telefónico, respirando hondo, contando hasta diez y concentrándose en no vomitar.

¿Qué pasaba si lo había estropeado? Carlos sabía que era estúpido e infantil, un pensamiento mágico, pero no podía escapar de la idea de que había hecho algo imperdonable y que nunca sería capaz de encontrar a Cecil de nuevo. Tenía que llamar. No importaba lo mortificante que fuese, tenía que llamar, aunque solo fuese para detener este tonto y supersticioso miedo y confirmar que Cecil todavía estaba allí.

Aceleró sus pasos hasta que casi estaba corriendo, lanzando su tarjeta identificadora a la recepcionista, lanzándose por el pasillo, tirando de la puerta de su laboratorio para abrirla, y, aún sin aliento, todavía sonrojado por el frío, pulsó el botón de "Llamar".

-Bienvenido a Night Vale -la voz de Cecil llegó en menos de diez minutos.

Carlos se tragó un "Gracias a Dios" y buscó cualquier otra respuesta más digna.

-Quería... quería llamarte -dijo Carlos temblando.

-Suenas sin aliento -comentó Cecil-. Claro que querías llamarme: algo helado te está persiguiendo.

Carlos sabía que si actuaba conforme a la nueva invención de Cecil viviría el mejor rato de su existencia, pero cuando abrió la boca para gruñir un "yeah", algo distinto salió de ella.

-He llamado a otro.

-Oh. -dijo Cecil, y había una pizca de decepción en su voz. Pero no, debían ser las traicioneras impresiones de Carlos-. No has firmado ningún contrato, pero si quieres anunciar que no vas a usar más nuestros servicios...

-He llamado a otro y no ha ido bien -aclaró Carlos apresuradamente.

-Ya veo -dijo Cecil y la delicadez, la satisfacción de la inflexión desvió un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda-. ¿Y cuál de nuestros desafortunados rivales tuvo la suerte de gozar de tus atenciones?

-Una llamada, uh, Desert B.

-¿Qué? -gritó Cecil, su voz se convirtió en un poco agradable chillido-. Dime que no has llamado a ese nido de cuervos de mediocridad.

-Lo hice -musitó Carlos, atrapado entre la intriga y la humillación.

-Podrías haber llamado a cualquier otra línea, Carlos, cualquier otra línea, y hubiese estado bien -continuó Cecil, con estridente furia-. Pero tenías que llamar a esos excrementos desalmados, un dispensador automático de gemidos uniformes, sin alma, con un narrador sacado de los manuales hágalo-usted-mismo, la peste para la reputación de los trabajadores sexuales que son respetables; de alguna forma los tipos que están intentando echarnos del negocio... Carlos, no puedo creerte. Arrodíllate.

-Cecil, yo... -protestó Carlos.

-He dicho que te arrodilles -repitió Cecil, su voz vibrando con furia contenida.

Sin estar seguro de estar haciendo lo razonable y dolorosamente confundido acerca de toda la situación, Carlos se arrodilló con cuidado.

-Junta los tobillos. No puedes separarlos -añadió Cecil-. Ponme en altavoz, coloca el teléfono en el suelo frente a ti, pon las manos a la espalda y cruza las muñecas. Tampoco puedes moverlas.

-Pero por qué...

-He dicho que no puedes moverlas, y no puedes hacerlo porque yo no te dejo. Estoy sosteniendo tus tobillos y retorciéndote los brazos, y estoy tapándote los ojos y deteniendo tus labios. ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Carlos tuvo que pensárselo un segundo. Sus ojos estaban ya cerrados, sus labios presionados juntos, de modo que tenía que respirar a través de la nariz. Estaba bastante seguro de que podía moverse si quería, pero se sentía totalmente en contra a hacerlo; de hecho podía imaginarse la voz de Cecil, su poder, emanando del teléfono, como humo, como solo medio visibles zarcillos... no, como tentáculos. Tentáculos que le sujetaban contra el suelo, que empujaban sus brazos hasta el punto en el que dolían, que se enroscaban alrededor de su pecho y trepaban hasta su cuello para tapar su rostro, invasivos y terroríficos y magnificentes. No podía respirar así que intentó emitir un "mm-hm", pero terminó sonando más bien como un gemido ahogado, impaciente.

-Vas a contarme cómo pasó exactamente -declaró Cecil.

-Solamente llamé... -dijo Carlos sin pensar pero fue interrumpido por un áspero "shush" dicho por Cecil. Era increíble, apreció Carlos, que Cecil fuese capaz de hacer sonar un "shush" como una urgente y precisa orden.

-Solo hablarás cuando te pregunte. De otro modo seguiré tapándote la boca.

Carlos abrió los labios para responder y los volvió a cerrar con un audible click.

-Bien -remarcó Cecil y la sonrisa suficiente en su voz era demasiado buena para estar permitida legalmente-. Volviendo al trabajo... ¿Con cuál de sus trabajadores hablaste?

-Kevin.

-Tenías que elegir a Kevin de todos ellos -respondió Cecil con una risa irónica-. Parece que tiene un tipo. ¿Y qué fue lo primero que te dijo?

-Dijo... -farfulló Carlos-. Dijoquequeríachuparmela.

-No he entendido eso -dijo Cecil-. ¿Qué dices que quería?

-Chupármela -repitió Carlos, audiblemente pero todavía en voz baja.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quería saborearme -dijo Carlos débilmente.

-¿Saborearte? Interesante -Carlos no pudo dejar de apreciar la forma en que Cecil dibujó cada sílaba como un atractivo pecado-. ¿Y qué hizo después?

Carlos volvió a pensar en la llamada y en la parte que seguía, la sensacionalista descripción de la felación.

-Te he hecho una pregunta -dijo Cecil severamente.

Carlos sacudió la cabeza, mudo. No podía pronunciar palabra, daba igual cuánto lo intentase.

-¿Estoy sujetándote aún los brazos?

-Sí -dijo Carlos, de acuerdo a la verdad puesto que no había movido los brazos de su incómoda y apretada postura a su espalda.

-Me gusta que te des cuenta -continuó Cecil-. Ahora, a menos de que me respondas en menos de tres segundos, voy a rompértelos. Tres, dos...

-Empezó a darme un beso negro -soltó por fin Carlos. Sabía que Cecil no podía romperle los brazos de verdad, sin embargo parecía terriblemente real.

-¿Lo hizo? -dijo Cecil, su voz reluciendo con helado divertimento-. ¿Y le gustó?

-Eso dijo.

-Detalles -ladró Cecil.

-Dijo que le ponía. Dijo que le encantaba devorarme. Dijo que le hacía querer follarme. Dijo que le hacía querer correrse en mi culo de zorra -balbuceó Carlos, con la cara ardiendo por la humillación.

-Y entonces fingió follarte, ¿no?

-No -dijo Carlos-. Yo... yo le follé a él en realidad.

-Oh. Eso es una sorpresa. ¿Y estuvo bien?

-No lo sé -murmuró Carlos.

-Deberías saberlo. ¡El tío al que te estabas follando estaba ahí mismo, al otro lado del teléfono! ¿Cómo reaccionó?

Carlos se quedó callado un segundo, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Se le estaban empezando a quedar dormidas las piernas de estar arrodillado en el suelo, los brazos empezaban a dolerle, protestando contra la forzada postura, sentía nauseas y se sentía humillado, y su rubor parecía haberse contagiado de su cara a todo su cuerpo porque sentía la piel ardiendo y sonrojada por todos lados. Estaba empezándosele a poner dura y ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible si estaba hundido en la más mortífera mísera. Quizá solo era una respuesta pavloviana a la voz de Cecil. Pero tenía que responder antes de que fuese a peor.

-Gimió. Me pidió más. Me dijo que siguiese, que fuese más duro, que podía soportarlo.

-He trabajado con Kevin y sé de primera mano que eso no es todo lo que dijo.

-Dijo que adoraba cómo mi polla le partía en dos y que quería sentir cómo me corría, notar mi semen, dentro de él -dijo Carlos tristemente, esperando que si lo soltaba todo del tirón, eso lo hiciese ser un poco menos terrible. No fue así-. Me dijo que iba a correrse. Y luego lo hizo, o al menos dijo que lo hizo.

-Muy bien -dijo Cecil contemplativamente-. La cuestión es ¿te gustó?

-No lo sé.

-¿Se te levantó?

-Sí.

-¿Te estabas tocando?

-Sí.

-¿Lo estás haciendo ahora?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque mis manos están a mi espalda -Carlos casi se sintió ofendido por un momento, ofendido ante la idea de que Cecil le hubiese hecho cruzar las manos a la espalda y luego se atreviese a dudar de su perfecta obediencia.

-Bien -Cecil se rió entre dientes-. Pero se te ha levantado, ¿verdad?

-Sí -de hecho la tenía tan dura que estaba empezando a ser terriblemente incómodo.

-Desataré tu mano derecha entonces.

Carlos se tranquilizó al imaginar la presión de un oscuro tentáculo desatándose sobre su muñeca derecha, dejando fluir de nuevo la sangre por ella mientras sentía un hormigueo en los dedos.

-Bájate la cremallera y tócate.

No era ni por asomo como ninguna otra de sus conversaciones y Carlos lo encontraba perturbador, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de ello: tenía que tocarse o morir de pura desesperación. Estaba tirando de la cremallera cuando accidentalmente vio su reloj.

-No puedo -gimió, sabiendo que su decepción sonaba evidente-. Mis alumnos estarán aquí en... ocho minutos, ¡y ni siquiera he cerrado la puerta!

-Hazlo o te haré hacerlo -dijo Cecil y a Carlos ni se le pasó por la cabeza que fuese una amenaza vacía.

Torpemente bajó la cremallera y cerró los dedos alrededor de su miembro. Cuando Cecil no le dio más instrucciones, cedió a la tentación y empezó a masturbarse, dolorosamente consciente del ruido que causaba su entrecortada respiración en el silencio de la habitación.

-Suficiente -dijo Cecil al cabo de medio minuto-. Las manos a la espalda de nuevo.

Carlos obedeció reticente, dejando su polla dura y pulsante, reclamando el contacto.

-Ahora te haré un par de preguntas más -continuó Cecil-. ¿Estás así de desesperado porque estamos hablando de Kevin?

-No -dijo Carlos, casi enfurecido.

-¿Por las cosas que te hizo?

-No, claro que no. Por favor déjame...

-¿Por qué entonces?

Carlos apartó la respuesta obvia y murmuró un "no sé".

-Si no eres capaz de darme una respuesta, ¿por qué conservas la capacidad para hablar? -preguntó Cecil y su voz sonó como el antiguo, sonriente y extraño Cecil-. De hecho, ¿por qué tienes siquiera la capacidad de respirar? Queda revocada ahora mismo. Mantén la mano izquierda a la espalda, usa la izquierda para taparte la nariz y la boca y estate absolutamente seguro de que te oiré si intentas hacer trampas.

Carlos hizo lo que le habían dicho.

-Ahora vamos a hablar de las cosas que hiciste con Kevin -continuó Cecil utilizando un tono de cháchara-. Creo que estaban totalmente faltas de imaginación. La opinión de otros, por supuesto, puede ser diferente; a fin de cuentas hay personas con preferencia por las descripciones mediocres y los diálogos de una película porno. Pero no creo que tú seas una de esas. Parece que aprecias las historias que creo para ti, las cuales no suelen implicar una progresión lineal y ordenada de la primera base a la quinta base, e implican mucha más sangre y azufre que el dormitorio medio. No voy a envidiar que quisieras algo más normal esta vez, todo el mundo tiene una o más fantasías ordinarias e irresistiblemente sucias. Pero me pregunto... ¿tu escenario normal, de todos los días, incluye ser succionado por Kevin de Desert B.? ¿O sería algo más... veamos, algo como tú en mitad de tu mismo laboratorio donde has pasado los dos últimos año, viendo cada objeto desde un nuevo ángulo dado que estás arrodillado en el suelo con la bragueta bajada, masturbándote lentamente, queriendo hacerlo hasta el final a pesar de que sabes que la puerta puede abrirse en cualquier momento, alguien podría entrar y verte, arrodillado ahí, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás por el éxtasis? No quieres que te vean pero el simple pensamiento de ser pillado...

A estas alturas Carlos tenía que morderse el labio para evitarse dar una bocanada de aire. El pulso le atronaba las orejas, los pulmone le quemaban y la presión en su interior y alrededor de él parecía un ente eparado, una ser con tentáculos hechos de sombras que se retorcían y le estrangulaban. Todo lo que podía pensar era "déjame, déjame, déjame" pero no estaba seguro de si estaba suplicando en silencio permiso para respirar o para tocarse.

-Quita la mano -ordenó Cecil y Carlos aspiró una larga bocanada de oxígeno-. Ahora dime ¿qué es lo que te pone?

-Tú -respondió Carlos, todavía mareado por el influjo del oxígeno.

-Bien hecho -dijo Cecil secamente-. Puedes tocarte mientras sigas respondiendo mis preguntas.

Los dedos de Carlos volaron a su polla, pero no podía olvidar ni por un segundo las palabras de Cecil sobre la inminente llegada de sus estudiantes y su próxima e inevitable humillación. Se sentía flotar envuelto en pánico.

-Si soy yo quien te pone, ¿por qué no me llamaste? -preguntó Cecil severamente.

-Porque estaba asustado -dijo Carlos. No había admitido abiertamente estar asustado de nada desde que era un niño y, en contrapartida a la vergüenza, le hacía sentir bien.

-¿Asustado de qué?

-De que te rieses de mí -le estaba contando a Cecil todo, se estaba humillando a sí mismo de tal forma que no quedaría nada de él. Su mano aumentó la velocidad.

-¿Por qué iba a reírme de ti?

-Porque me masturbo con las cosas que dices -dijo Carlos, su cara ardiendo por la degradación.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Las... cosas realmente raras -dijo Carlos sin aliento.

-¿Por qué te masturbas con eso? -preguntó Cecil, todavía con un tono frío, curioso.

-Porque soy un rarito -lloriqueó Carlos, sintiendo el abrasador sentimiento del disgusto llenar cada una de sus células-. Porque soy un repulsivo, asqueroso rarito con un fetiche por las historias de horror, porque me merezco ser avergonzado frente a todos los que conozco porque todos deberían saber lo malditamente patético...

-Para -la voz de Cecil fue un latigazo-. Mantén la mano derecha donde está, pon la izquierda sobre tu boca. Me has hecho enfadar, no vas a respirar.

Carlos colocó la mano sobre su boca, mecánicamente, guiado por la lujuria y la adrenalina, y emitió un pequeño sonido ahogado para indicar su obediencia. El pulso se le había acelerado tanto que temía que se le fuese a parar el corazón y sus manos sobre su polla y su cara parecían sujetas por el casi-visible poder de la voz de Cecil.

-Ahora escúchame -continuó Cecil, la voz ardiendo fríamente, una voz como el hielo seco, pensó Carlos débilmente-. Voy a explicarte algo. Las historias que te cuento no son el resultado de la casualidad o de una caprichosa improvisación. Versan sobre cosas que me parecen interesantes, o encantadoras, o hermosas, unidas todas ellas con la mejor narrativa de la que soy capaz. No todas mis historias son de la misma calidad, porque se amoldan al consumidor, y todas no pueden incluir mis elementos favoritos, pero mis historias son de calidad y si mis clientes reaccionan ante ellas, y por reaccionar quiero decir que se tocan, se frotan, se exploran y se masturban hasta temblar y gemir con un orgasmo, entonces son clientes de calidad.

Carlos estaba escuchando con tanta atención que el aire se le antojó más y más denso. Sabía que su excitación lo estaba haciendo peor aún pero no podía dejar de tocarse, sus dedos moviéndose a lo largo de su pene como si fuese la presencia fantasmal de Cecil quien los moviese.

-Pero aún así no todas tienen la misma calidad -Cecil se detuvo por un momento a considerarlo-. Por ejemplo: la primera vez que me llamaste, ni siquiera sabías lo que querías, así que use mis elementos preferido y en vez de decir "eh, no sé, mejor hablemos sobre tríos", tu lo apreciaste. Cuando te hablé de lo fascinante que era la lluvia en el desierto, me escuchaste con el alma en vilo, fascinado también. Cuando te dije cómo de hechizantes eran las extrañas constelaciones en el cielo, me diste los más hechizantes gemidos. Y cuando te hablé de lo hermosos que podían ser los bibliotecarios, te quebraste de forma tan hermosa que apenas podía creérmelo. Así que cuando te llamas a ti mismo patético por disfrutar mis historias carnalmente, estás llamando patéticas a mis historias. Pero no son, de ninguna forma, patéticas, y los que digan algo así, merecen ser castigados. Así que mantén la mano sobre tu boca y déjame decirte lo que eres realmente.

Carlos apenas podía oír a sus oídos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, apretados, la cabeza inclinada, y podía ver luces de colores danzando tras sus párpados. Para ese momento no eran sus pulmones los únicos que suplicaban por algo de aire, Carlos podía sentir ese persistente, aterrado dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, y mientras el dolor parecía estar bordeando lo insoportable, la urgente sed de aire se tornaba  en algo peligrosamente cercano al placer. Sentía esos semi-reales apéndices rodeando su pecho, su vientre, tratando de expulsar su vida fuera de él mientras otros ondeaban contra cada centímetro de su sensitiva piel, en una burla o una caricia. No le asustaban porque no estaba pensando con la suficiente claridad para preguntarse si estaba alucinando. No obstante de que estaba tan asustado de que pudiera desmayarse,  o de que pudieran verle, o de todas las cosas que podían pasar antes de que se viniese; estaba aún más aterrado de lo que Cecil fuese a decir a continuación.

-Eres perfecto -dijo Cecil, enunciando un hecho-. No me crees, pero lo eres. Eres perfecto, hermoso Carlos. Crees que masturbarte mientras escuchas mi voz te hace patético pero no es así. Te hace perfecto. Estás asustado de lo que podría ocurrir si alguien entrase ahora, de si te viesen humillado. Pero no hay ninguna humillación que ver, ni siquiera de que estés arrodillado en el suelo, con la camisa pegada al pecho por el sudor y con el pelo descolocado y la mano entre tu pantalón, trabajándote en absoluto silencio. Si alguien te viese así, Carlos, se enamoraría instantáneamente. Ahora, respira.

Carlos resolló y sintió el aire llenar sus pulmones en el mismo momento en el que la ceguera del orgasmo inundaba su mente, y ambas liberaciones parecieron cortocircuitar su cuerpo por unos segundos. Cayó hacia adelante, sobre las cuatro extremidades, jadeando en busca de aire y temblando.

-Tienes que concentrarte -la voz de Cecil llegó desde su teléfono-.Tienes cuarenta segundos, te he cronometrado.

-¿Qué? -gruñó Carlos, bendecido más allá de cualquier pensamiento coherente. Sus extremidades aún se sentían débiles y acuosas.

-Primero, límpiate y súbete la bragueta -le advirtió Cecil-. Los laboratorios suelen tener toallas de papel, ¿verdad? Limpia el suelo también y tira los papeles en la papelera, y echa una limpia encima de las demás. Pon el aire acondicionado. Ponte bien la camisa. Ponte bien el pelo. Y tiempo.

En el momento exacto que Cecil terminó de hablar, alguien llamó a la puerta. Carlos se limpió, a sí mismo y el suelo, escondió las evidencias, se subió la cremallera, trató de arreglar su pelo y su ropa, y trató de pensar que no parecía totalmente evidente lo que había estado haciendo. Pero no podía dejar irse a Cecil sin decirle algo de vital importancia:

-¡Un segundo! -dijo a través de la puerta.

-Estás equivocado. Nunca creí que tus historias fuesen patéticas. Solo estaba asustado de ellas. Pero ahora veo que... -dijo al teléfono, pero entonces se detuvo, buscando la palabra apropiada-. Son inocentes. Y puras.

-Buenas noches, Carlos -respondió Cecil, y sonó diferente. ¿Divertido? ¿O tal vez tocado?-. Buenas noches.

Carlos abrió de un tirón la puerta y saludó a sus estudiantes y, diez minutos después, estaban bajando las escaleras del vestíbulo sosteniendo una carpeta, con una diligente médico y un entusiasta científico de ordenadores siguiéndole, sintiéndose como un Científico Serio. Incluso si sabía que su pelo aún parecía enredado y su camisa aún se le pegaba, no podía evitar sentirse... perfecto. Y esa tarde, cuando estaba de pie ante una reunión para pedir financiación para su proyecto, difícilmente se le ocurrió asustarse.

 


	6. Importante Ciencia Revolucionaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: breve mención a la explotación sexual, pero sin relación con ninguno de los protagonistas.

Carlos continuó llamando a Cecil dos veces por semana. Nunca más mencionaron la llamada de Carlos a Desert B., ni lo que Cecil dijo sobre el pateticismo y la perfección, pero era como si no tuviesen que hacerlo. Simplemente siguieron siendo como eran, con una pequeña mejoría: Carlos no tenía más miedo de tomar una parte activa en el procedimiento, de añadir detalles a las descripciones de Cecil y dar un giro a las situaciones para hacerlas más de su gusto. Y Cecil parecía estar de acuerdo con ello: nunca intentó reencauzar a Carlos de vuelta a la historia, si no que incorporaba cualquiera de sus sugerencias. Y así fue como Carlos terminó siendo acosado sexualmente por una mano sin cuerpo, secuestrado por misteriosos helicópteros, y tocado perezosamente al desmantelarse la gravedad. Sin mencionar aquella vez del submarino.

Cuando llamaba demasiado temprano terminaba charlando con la becaria Dana y aprendió más detalles sobre su estancia de interna, más de los que creía querer saber. Era un poco extraño escuchar esa desapasionada diligencia aplicada a algo tan rudo, pero ella parecía satisfecha con su trabajo, al menos tan afectuosa con Cecil como él mismo lo era. De hecho, si Carlos era honesto consigo mismo, la principal razón por la que continuaba hablando con Dana en lugar de colgar era por la posibilidad de ir picando pedacitos de información sobre Cecil. No sabía mucho más aparte del hecho de que Cecil no era muy madrugador y que consideraba la gelatina la parte central de una dieta saludable, pero estaba bien oír a alguien más decir su nombre. Y una vez que Cecil acababa con sus clientes, o lo que fuese que hubiese estado haciendo, la becaria se despedía y le pasaba y Carlos podía volver a sumergirse en la maravilla que era Cecil, que eran él y Cecil juntos.

Y entre medias de esas medias horas de desconcierto y dicha, su vida a la luz del día experimentó más cambios radicales. Sus estudiantes graduados se presentaban cada día, trayéndole nuevas respuestas y nuevas preguntas y café. No estaban seguros de estar cercanos a ninguna solución, o de que estuviesen haciendo un buen trabajo, pero era innegable que estaban trabajando un montón. Carlos estaba asombrado de lo mucho más fácil que era llevar un experimento si tenías a alguien más a quien pedirle que lo revisase. Cuánto más amigablemente le trataban sus colegas ahora que el texto de su conferencia se había publicado. Cuánto más divertido era comer un sándwich en la cafetería si estabas manteniendo un ruidoso y entusiasmado debate sobre temas que solo otras dos personas podían entender. Le hablaba a Cecil sobre ello, de su tentativa sensación de que las cosas podían, después de tanto tiempo, salir bien, y que ahora no le llamaba porque no podía confiar en si mismo para dormirse, si no porque quería el broche de oro a unos días sorprendentemente buenos.

***

-¡He encontrado algo! -gritó Andrzej al entrar en el laboratorio-. He encontrado algo. ¡Oh dios mío, tenéis que ver esto!

Después de cinco minutos de ininteligible emoción y maldiciones superlativas que no eran exactamente en inglés, el estudiante finalmente fue capaz de explicar coherentemente que había encontrado los informes de una recién descubierta sub-especie de tritón que quizá podría crear una enzima similar a la que Carlos estaba intentando reconstruir. El tritón que Carlos vio en las fotos parecía una sinuosa criatura del montón con unos pequeños, negros y relucientes ojos, pero si podía hacer lo que Andrzej esperaba que podía hacer, podrían despedazar el muro con el que llevaban chocándose desde el comienzo en su investigación.

-Oh Dios, el tritón otra vez no -dijo Rita al entrar en la habitación.

-¿Quéeeeeee? Es un gran tritóoooon -gimoteó Andrzej.

-Es un tritón que está bien, pero sigue sin ser una excusa para despertarme a las cuatro de la mañana -dijo ella estrictamente-. En cualquier caso, hice las llamadas que me pediste y la especie se ha declarado en alto riesgo de extinción, las autoridades no permiten que se maten o se transporten y solo viven en un sistema de cuevas en el borde húngaro-eslovaco, así que podemos rendirnos.

***

Así fue como, cuatro días después, acabaron compartiendo una ligera tienda de campaña en un camping al norte de Hungría, esperando por la autorización oficial para poder entrar en las cuevas Baradla para tomar muestras de aquellos escurridizo y pequeños anfibios.

Cuando pasó su noche reservada, Carlos quiso llamar a Cecil pero se encontró con que su teléfono no tenía servicio. Le molestó un poco pero no le dio importancia (podía asumir un par de llamadas perdidas después de todo, incluso si echaba de menos a Cecil terriblemente). Pero exilió aquel pensamiento al fondo de su cabeza cuando el permiso llegó y empezaron su investigación. Las siguientes semanas las pasaron vadeando corrientes subterráneas heladas, persiguiendo tritones con redes, examinando los tritones siendo conscientes de que si siquiera uno moría, tendrían que pagar una multa astronómica al gobierno húngaro, testando muertas de tejidos extraídas de los tritones en un laboratorio improvisado que organizaron en el área común para las cenas del campamento, comienzo el plato principal local de "pan untado con manteca de cerdo y coronado con cebolla cruda" y durmiendo en una terriblemente fría e incomoda tienda de campaña.

Tomó casi un mes de actividad frenética aislar la enzima que permitía a los tritones regenerar el daño neuronal incluso en traumas graves. Esto, por supuesto, no significaba nada aún. Solo con unos meses más de trabajo podrían empezar a publicar las primeras hipótesis y otros investigadores podrían unirse al proyecto, y en unos pocos años podrían conseguir un método fiable para sintetizar la enzima, y entonces la medicina podría encargarse y probarla teóricamente y en animales y en personas y descubrir sus usos y dosificaciones y, quizá, solo quizá, si todo iba bien, en diez años podrían transmutar el descubrimiento de Carlos sobre la mucosa de los tritones en un fármaco que podría ayudar a curar ciertos tipos de daño cerebral. Con todo eso no sonaba como algo que hubiese que celebrar pero sin embargo los tres científicos fueron al pub local (de hecho, el único pub local) y hicieron el animoso intento de acabar ciegos bebiendo.

Carlos no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así: estar tan bien en una sala abarrotada. Los lugareños les miraban con una pizca de reservado interés, los taberneros eran amables y no intentaban flirtear insoportablemente, el licor de ciruela casero era obscenamente barato y limpio, y le calentaba a Carlo hasta las puntas de los dedos sin brindarle la desagradable desorientación que beber solía acarrear consigo. Sus estudiantes de postgrado, por otro lado, se emborracharon de forma indigna pero algo entrañable. Rita era aparentemente una entusiasta soltera, primero tarareándose baladas rock a sí misma, luego subiéndose a las sillas y coreándolas a cappella (sus favoritas eran las canciones de Janis Joplin, pero hizo un intento con Patti Smith también). A los patrones del bar no parecía importarles y eventualmente empezaron a aplaudir, probablemente porque ella era bastante joven, bastante atractiva y, por encima de todo, una chica. Andrzej, por otro lado, seguía intentando hablarle a la multitud sobre su descubrimiento, pero teniendo lapsus en su nativo polaco en mitad de la mayoría de sus frases. cuando uno de los taberneros se acercó a su mesa y le dirigió dos dudosas frases en polaco, Andrzej sostuvo algo que vagamente recordaba a atención y respondió con algo que podía ser húngaro y podía haber rimado. El tabernero procedió a besarle en los labios y dado que el beso no terminó ni siquiera pasados dos minutos, la mirada y eventuales aplausos de los patrones, o porque ambos parecían haber colapsado, Carlos decidió que posiblemente era el momento para él y Rita de marcharse.

Rita se tambaleaba en el camino de regreso, demasiado inestable para sostenerse sobre sus propios pies. También se dedicaba a señalar cosas al azar en la oscura calle del pueblo y reírse audiblemente por el hecho de que existiesen. A Carlos no le importaba especialmente: era de lejos el más sobrio de los dos pero se había relajado lo suficiente para ser consciente de la gratitud que sentía hacia ella y hacia Andrzej, por su trabajo con él. Cuando llegaron al camping, intentó dejarla en la puerta del edificio gris y bajo que albergaba las duchas y baños pero ella tomó su mano.

-Carlos -dijo, en un intento tangible de no mascullar las palabras-. Lo hicimos. Hemos hecho algo asombroso, pero déjame decirte, solo lo hicimos porque estabas tú. Tu'res genial.

-Fue trabajo en equipo y no soy nada asombroso -dijo Carlos rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no te cree que la gente te quiere? -preguntó ella lastimeramente-. Yo te quiero.

-Yo... gracias -tartamudeó-. Pero espero que no... quieras decir... Quiero decir, querer como... querer-querer, porque no puedo.

-Nah, cálmate -dijo Rita afectuosamente-. Eres adorable, pero sé lo suficiente para no ir detrás de chicos obviamente...

-¿Heridos? -preguntó Carlos.

-Pillados -terminó Rita. Entonces se rió y le abrazó de todos modos.

-Eres increíble -dijo Carlos, dándole un par de golpecitos en la cabeza incómodamente-. Y le diré a Andrzej que él también es increíble cuando regrese por la mañana.

Rita desapareció camino de las duchas con una sonrisa y Carlos caminó de vuelta a la tienda de campaña, preguntándose adormilado por qué Rita creía que estaba pillado.

***

Empaquetaron su equipo a la mañana siguiente. Bien, Carlos empaquetó mientras Rita cuidaba de una buena resaca y Andrzej deshacía su camino de vuelta al pueblo, echando en falta ciertas prendas de ropa cruciales. Cogieron el autobús hacia Budapest, un avión a Londres y se sentaron a esperar el vuelo que debía llevarles de regreso a los Estados Unidos, de vuelta a su pequeña ciudad universitaria. Repentinamente recordado el teléfono que no había usado en semanas, Carlos lo pescó desde el fondo de su equipaje y lo encendió esperando tener cobertura ahora que había vuelto al mundo angloparlante.

La tenía. Carlos tenía veinticinco mensajes de voz. Todos ellos del mismo número desconocido.

Se excusó y fue hasta un pasillo relativamente silencioso para escucharlos. No tenía idea de qué serían. ¿Podían ser de la universidad? Pero no, se las había apañado para conseguir intenet  en el pueblo de al lado y mandar actualizaciones puntuales de su investigación a su jefe de departamento. ¿Qué entonces? Ya se sentía enfermo de preocupación pero presionó el "play" antes de poder cambiar de opinión.

-Hola Carlos -dijo la voz de Cecil-. Se suponía que ibas a llamarme ayer, era nuestro Martes. Hazme saber si todo va bien. Soy Cecil.

Carlos sonrió para si mismo al tiempo que presionaba play para el siguiente mensaje.

-Hola Carlos -dijo Cecil de nuevo-. Ha pasado una semana desde tu última llamada. Me preguntaba si algo había pasado. Si perdiste el número de Night Vale, siéntete libre de llamarme a este, mi número personal.

La siguiente llamada era de varios días después.

-Hola Carlos -dijo Cecil-. No quiero molestarte en absoluto pero si tienes un momento ¿podrías llamarme? No pasa nada si decidiste dejar de usar los servicios de Night Vale pero no puedo evitar preocuparme de si estás bien. Tan solo déjame un mensaje diciendo que has terminado conmigo y estará todo bien.

Con una sacudida de culpabilidad en su estómago Carlo miró el resto de menajes. La siguiente era más de una semana después.

-Carlos, ¿has oído las noticias sobre Deser B.? Si no lo has hecho, tengo que avisarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No son solo una línea erótica, eso es una fachada, es una trama de limpieza de capitales, declaran aproximadamente trescientas veces lo que producen realmente. Pero ese no es el problema, son la tapadera de StreXXX Inc, esa gran compañía sexual ¿y parece que StreXXX en si misma está dirigida por la mafia? O que ellos están dirigiendo la mafia, no lo sé. En cualquier caso me he enterado solo porque la policía ha intervenido y ahora...

La grabación se detuvo y Carlos cliqueó en el siguiente mensaje sin dudarlo.

-... se está poniendo peor. Ha habido arrestos y desapariciones y no tengo ni idea de qué está ocurriendo. La policía no nos ha contado todo pero creo que han traído a chicas ilegalmente al país y que ha sido en contra de su voluntad y probablemente son menores. Dioses, ahora la policía está como loca e interviniendo todos los demás negocios relacionados con el sexo en el área, incluyéndonos a nosotros, y está bien, somos precavidos de ser cien-por-cien legales y limpios así que ni siquiera nos afecta, es solo que algunos clientes de Desert B. han sido cogidos también e interrogados y algunos han sido detenidos mientras...

Carlos escogió el siguiente.

-... mientras la policía esclarecía quiénes solo usan el servicio legal y quienes están involucrados en todo este lío. Y también ha habido gente que ha empezado a desaparecer, algunos son culpables de algo y han huido pero ¿no creo que todos? ¿Tal vez StreXXX está intentando eliminar a potenciales testigos de hablar? En cualquier caso, el asunto es que estoy preocupado y si me llamas sería genial.

Carlos escuchó los demás diecinueve mensajes con una agitación creciente. Los mensajes tenían fecha de inérvalos irregulares, cada varios días, y eran simplemente reiteraciones del mismo hecho: que Cecil estaba preocupado y quería que Carlos llamase. Con el corazón en la garganta y sintiendo nauseas por la culpabilidad, Carlos presionó el play del último mensaje, que solo tenía unas horas.

-Hola, Carlos -decía y la voz siempre tranquila de Cecil sonaba temblorosa-. O bienvenido a Night Vale, ¿no es eso lo que digo normalmente? De cualquier forma... solo estaba sentado en mi oficina y se me ha venido que ha pasado un año desde la primera vez que me llamaste. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Querías molestarme, a lo mejor estabas un poco borracho, y definitivamente asustado, y después hablamos del desierto y simplemente funcionó? Pero ahora no me respondes porque estás en la cárcel, o la mafia te ha hecho algo, o quizá solo no quieres llamarme, y si simplemente lo supiese no importaría, maldita sea. Pero aún estoy sentado aquí, hablándote como un idiota, y no voy a ser capaz de... de dejar de llamar... Oh, dioses...

La grabación se cortó pero no antes de que Carlos pudiese captar un sollozo sofocado: Cecil estaba llorando. Cecil estaba sentado en su oficina llorando porque él, Carlos, no le llamaba y Carlos sentía una extraña mezcla de fría culpabilidad y la euforia de la fiebre por el sudor caliente cayéndole por la frente. La idea de llamar a Cecil después de esto, después de todo esto, era aterradora. ¿Qué podrían decirse el uno al otro? Pero recordó la mirada afilada de Rita, penetrante incluso a través de la nebulosa del alcohol, cuando le decía que estaba obviamente, obviamente pillado, y llamó al número de Cecil.

-¿Quieeenes? -preguntó una voz confusa y Carlos estaba increíblemente, indudablemente, feliz de oírla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La ciencia es imprecisa, pero las cuevas mencionadas son reales: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caves_of_Aggtelek_Karst_and_Slovak_Karst  
> y los tritones son una subespecie ficticia de estos:   
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire_salamander
> 
> La rima que la tabernera le dice a Andrzej es también real, una referencia a la antigua amistad hungaro-polaca:  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pole_and_Hungarian_cousins_be  
> Según dice la autora original del fic, en su experiencia personal, hay un 99% de posibilidades de que salga a coalición cuando un polaco y un húngaro se conocen. Los resultados tienen una variabilidad abrumadora pero las palmadas en la espalda y las bebidas gratis son algo frecuente.


	7. Estoy aquí mismo, contigo

Carlos se tomó un segundo para disfrutar el hecho de que Cecil estaba ahí, al teléfono, cercano y tangible pese a los miles de kilómetros entre ambos.

-Hola Cecil -dijo-. Soy yo, Carlos.

Carlos pudo oír una áspera inspiración de aire al final de la línea, después un largo momento de silencio.

-¿Está bien que te llame? -preguntó, desalentado por la falta de respuesta.

-Estás bien -respiró Cecil-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien -dijo Carlos-. Estaba trabajando en Hungría con mi equipo y no teníamos recepción telefónica.

-Oh -dijo Cecil en voz baja; entonces añadió tentativamente-. Era un poco preocupante.

-Lo sé -respondió Carlo-. Tengo tus mensajes.

-Oh, dioses, no. Sabía que no debería haberlos mandado.

-Está bien...

-No, no lo está, es completamente mortificante pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, ¿verdad? -se precipitó Cecil-. Ni siquiera sé qué me pasaba, es solo que desapareciste sin una mísera palabra y he tenido clientes dándose de baja antes, pero tú habías estado ahí durante tanto tiempo y siempre había sido tan bueno, no sabía qué pensar. Y luego todo el tema con la policía, cogieron todo el papeleo y tuvieron a la becaria Dana toda una noche bajo custodia, puedes imaginarte cómo debió sentirse la pobre chica, y no pudimos trabajar durante una semana entera, el dinero que perdimos, y ni siquiera hubiese importado pero entonces oí lo de las desapariciones y me di cuenta de que tú también habías desaparecido y te mandé lo mensajes y no respondiste ¿y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Seguía llamándote y seguías sin responderme y habían pasado semanas y me di cuenta de que había pasado un año, un bendito año, y de hecho había planeado recompensarte con algo por ser un cliente habitual durante un año, lo había decidido entorno al séptimo mes y ya tenía las líneas principales de un escenario bondage tipo Gulliver-y-los-Lilliputienses, pero cómo iba a hacerlo si no estabas, y te llamé como un idiota esperando que si seguía llamándote no te habrías ido, que estarías ahí y...

El parloteo de Cecil, llevado por el pánico, derivó en la hiperventilación y Carlos quería que se calmase, estar cerca de él y consolarlo, lo quería con tantas fuerzas que dolía.

-Todo está bien, Cecil -dijo-. Estoy aquí mismo, contigo.

-¿Estás aquí conmigo? -preguntó Cecil, suave y esperanzado y Carlos... Carlos estaba perdido, Carlos se había desvanecido, Carlos se había fundido, hundiéndose en el poco confortable banco de madera.

-Sí, estoy ahí, contigo. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

-Um. En mi cama -dijo Cecil con timidez-. Porque son las cuatro de la mañana aquí.

-Lo siento, olvidé las zonas horarias, soy un idiota. Cuelgo y olvida que he llamado.

-¡No! -dijo Cecil velozmente-. Quédate.

-Está bien. ¿Te importa si me siento sobre las sábanas? Te prometo que estoy limpio, deliberadamente me guardé un jersey y un par de pantalones para el vuelo de vuelta, porque sabía que todo lo demás iba a acabar cubierto de barro y tritones.

-¿Tritones? -preguntó Cecil, y Carlos comprendió que acababa de despertarse, aún sonaba dormido. De hecho había una calidez revuelta y arrugada que sabía al calor de las mantas en su voz.

-Sí, hemos estado buscando tritones. En un sistema de corrientes subterráneas heladas que conectaba distintas cavernas llenas de estalagmitas preciosas.

-Suenas como si fueses yo -murmuró Cecil.

-No podría sonar como si fuese tú aunque lo intentase. Tú siempre creas cosas maravillosas y yo solo estoy diciendo lo que ha ocurrido de verdad. He cazado tritones durante un mes y cuando encontré suficientes, me emborraché con licor de ciruela, pero después volé de vuelta a casa, a ti, y me senté en tu cama.

-Estoy encantado de que estés aquí. Pero me temo que no puedo traerte nada bueno. Acabas de volver y yo... yo...

-Nunca me has contado una historia sobre besos -dijo Carlos-. Y creo que me gustan mucho los besos.

-Eso ha sido un gran descuido por mi parte. ¿A quién no le gustan los besos? ¿Con uno de los habituales: el hombre de la chaqueta marrón, la mujer de cactus, o la figura encapuchada? Aunque no estoy seguro de que tengan boca...

-Me gustaría besarte a ti -dijo Carlos. Ahí sentado, en un pasillo en penumbra en las profundidades de un aeropuerto intercontinental, era más fácil decir lo impensable.

-¿A mí? -preguntó Cecil perplejo-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque... porque estás aquí. Estás sentado en tu cama, mirándome, y tus palabras suenan cálidas e imagino que tu piel debe ser increible y cálida al tacto.

-Muy bien -dijo Cecil-. Bésame pues.

-Um, me encantaría si pasas los dedos por mi pelo también -añadió Carlos, sabiendo que estando adormilado como estaba Cecil, le vendría bien que llevase las riendas-. Probablemente odiarías mi pelo si lo vieses, quiero decir... está todo desordenado, pero tus manos sobre mi pelo serían muy agradables.

-Claro que no odiaría tu pelo. En realidad me gusta. Intentaría quitartelo de los ojos, pero volvería a su misma posición y tendría que empezar de nuevo.

-¿Qué llevas puesto para dormir? -preguntó Carlos, casi sin creer su propio atrevimiento.

-Unos calzoncillos y una camiseta vieja con una broma estúpida -respondió Cecil-. ¿Está bien o debería...?

-Está mejor que bien -le aseguró Carlos-. Me gusta cómo tu camiseta está mullida y desgastada bajo mis dedos, y caliente. Me gusta el calor de tu piel.

-Puedo darte ese calor, Carlos, puedo cogerte, echarte en la cama, abrazarte para dar calor a cada parte de ti mientras me besas.

-Pero entonces... -continuó Carlos, mordiéndose el labio-. Entonces no sabría qué hacer, no podría quedarme quieto. Creo... creo que me apretaría contra ti, para empujarme contra ti.

-Oh, por favor -respiró Cecil-. Por favor, hazlo.

-Sería muy agradable -murmuró Carlos-. Tan solo estar ahí contigo. Cálido. Piel contra piel.

-Muy agradable -la voz de Cecil fue un eco de la suya.

Carlos se puso en pie y empezó a buscar una habitación que pudiese cerrarse. Había señales indicando unas duchas al final del pasillo así que tomó esa dirección.

-Eres maravilloso -continuó, y conforme hablaba era más y más fácil-. Eres maravilloso de escuchar y eres maravilloso de tocar. He oído tu respiración a través del teléfono durante un año pero ahora quiero sentirla sobre la piel, pequeñas bocanadas de aire, llenas de calor por tus pulmones, por tu tráquea y por tus inteligentes, obscenos labios. Y quiero... quiero saber si tus manos son tan constantes como tu voz, tan serenas e implacables cuando me toques, cuando pasas los dedos por encima de mí.

Cecil no respondió, pero musitó un poco, animándolo, de modo que Carlos continuó.

-Y, Cecil, quiero acercarme a ti, porque tengo que saber si hueles igual que suenas; sé que la sinestesia normalmente es una adorno artístico o el síntoma de varias anormalidades neuronales, pero aún así es lo que quiero ahora, ahora solo quiero presionar mi frente contra tu cuello e inhalar para poder sentir el jabín y el sudor de tu piel y saber que no eres una voz sin cuerpo, si no una persona presente, una persona cuyo cuerpo puedo tocar porque me deja hacerlo, una persona cuyo cuerpo puedo cambiar haciendo acelerarse su respiración y sus manos arañar inciertamente y su sudor enredarle el pelo y...

-¡Para! -gimió Cecil-. Oh, dioses, Carlos, para.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Carlos, al borde del pánico-. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

-Nada -respondió Cecil y, demonios, su voz sonaba rota-. No has hecho nada mal. Es solo que no es justo.

-¿Qué no es justo?

-Que me hallas llamado cuando estoy con la guardia baja y no puedo salirte con ninguna idea decente y me estés hablando de ésta forma, dejándo fuera mi cerebro fuera de combate, y no puedo darte lo que has venido a buscar y de verdad que estoy perdiendo todo mi autocontrol.

-¿Por qué necesitarías autocontrol? -preguntó Carlos.

-¿Te haces una idea de cómo suenas? -gimió Cecil-. Tímido y a escondidas al principio, y luego más y más confiado, como si supieses que puedes hacer de verdad lo que dices. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo es escuchar eso?

-No... -murmuró Carlos.

-Vale, es condenadamente difícil -dijo Cecil-. No tengo la facultad de inventarme algo de la nada pero debería porque has venido en busca de un banquete de maravillas sobrenaturales, ¡no a oírme masturbarme en mi cama!

Oh. Carlos sabía que posiblemente debería sentir sorpresa o pánico o algo por el estilo, en lugar de la cálida y erizante ternura que le llenó de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Estás...? -preguntó con voz temblorosa-. ¿Mientras estaba hablando, estabas...?

-Un poco -admitió Cecil.

-Entonces te equivocas -dijo Carlos, mucho más valiente de lo que se sentía-. Eso es exactamente lo que quería oír.

-Carlos -le cortó Cecil-. No sé cómo hacer esto.

-Está bien. Yo tampoco.

Cecil ahogó una pequeña, des-equilibrada risa.

-Pero tú quieres las historias -dijo-. Tú siempre quieres que te cuente una historia.

Carlos abrió la puerta de los baños que eran todo espejos y azulejos grises, un pequeño lugar sin ventanos pero que le permitiría estar a solas. A solas con Cecil.

-Las historias son geniales -dijo atentamente-. Pero ahora mismo no quieres contarme una historia, ¿verdad?

-No -dijo Cecil con notable reticencia.

-Lo que quieres ahora es tumbarte en la cama e imaginarte que soy yo quien te toca.

Era fácil de decir porque era una hipótesis cuidadosamente construida sobre la observación y Carlos normalmente solía acertar con ellas.

Escuchó a Cecil tragar saliva audiblemente. Había acertado entonces.

-Quieres sentir el orgasmo deseando que fuesen mis manos las que están sobre ti -continuó.

-Pero tú no quieres eso -insistió Cecil.

-¿Por qué no lo querría? -preguntó-. ¿Por qué no querría tumbarme en tu cama, cálida bajo las mantas, tocarte, tal vez besarte un poco?

-No, no puede ser así -dijo Cecil desesperado-. La cama debería estar en una de esas cavernas, o en lo alto de un acantilado, o en mitad del océano...

-Pero tú no me quieres en mitad del océano, ¿verdad? -dijo Carlos-. Tú me quieres en tu cama.

-... Sí -gimió Cecil.

-Tú me quieres debajo de ti, presionándome contra ti, caliente por ti, ¿verdad?

-Sí -dijo Cecil-. Te quiero aquí, demasiado; quiero tocarte, quiero hacerte sentir bien.

-Tú siempre me haces sentir bien.

-No, eso no cuenta, no es de verdad -dijo Cecil, con la voz llena de frustración-. Quiero hacerte sentir bien con mis manos, con mis labios, y quiero verte, no solo oírte.

-Escúchame, Cecil -dijo Carlos, dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo de una de las duchas individuales-. Esto es real. No estoy ahí contigo pero esto es real. Estamos hablando el uno con el otro, te estás tocando y, ahora, yo también.

Se abrió la cremallera para tomar la erección que se había empezado a formar mientras escuchaba el dificultoso aliento de Cecil sobre el teléfono.

-¿Qué necesitas que diga? -preguntó Cecil-. Dímelo, diré lo que sea.

-Solo sigue haciendo lo que estabas haciendo. Sigue tocándote, es lo que quiero oír.

Cecil no respondió, aparte del bajo y diligente sonido.

-He pensado un montón en esto -continuó Carlos-. En cómo sería hacer contigo lo que tú siempre has hecho conmigo. Hacerte jadear y suplicar al otro lado del teléfono, desesperado por solo un poco más. Hacerte deshacerte como tú siempre haces que me deshaga, sin pensar, con el mundo diluyéndose gracias a la voz al otro lado del teléfono, y todas las cosas que haces y que son increíblemente placenteras. ¿Alguna vez has pensando en ello?

-Lo he hecho -respondió Cecil inaudiblemente-. No puedo... oh, necesito...

-Puedo ayudarte -Carlos se sentía al límite en ese momento, y mantener su voz estable conllevaba un gran esfuerzo-. Puedo ayudarte, solo déjame hacerlo.

-¿Dejarte...? ¿Dejarte qué?

-Entrar. Déjame entrar tu cama, déjame besarte, déjame besar tu cuello, tus ojos, tus labios tan solo un poco porque sigues jadeando en busca de aire, déjame poner mis manos sobre ti, por todos lados, no lo sé siquiera... Quiero besarte en cualquier sitio. Déjame tocarte, déjame hacerte correrte...

-Carlos -jadeó Cecil hecho pedazos, las últimas trazas de compostura desaparecidas de su voz-. Yo... no puedo... Oh dioses...

-Déjame -pidió Carlos, en voz baja y rota-. Déjame oírte.

Cecil se dejó, con un gemido sin palabras, tratando de respirar a través de las olas de placer, pero cada exhalación vivía como un gemido, hablando acerca del éxtasis y la mortificación a partes iguales, y no había forma de que Carlos pudiese contenerse ante algo así. Alcanzó el orgasmo con el nombre de Cecil en sus labios, con tanta intensidad que la pequeña y desgastada ducha desapareció en un fogonazo blanco, pero cuando el martilleo de la sangre en sus orejas se rebajó lo suficiente para permitirle oír de nuevo y su mente se recompuso lo suficiente para permitirle entender de nuevo las palabras, Cecil aún parecía en apuros buscando respirar.

-Carlos -jadeó-. Carlos, yo... No sé cómo... o qué...

Sonaba confuso y perdido y Carlos no podía imaginarse cómo era posible sentir toda aquella ternura hacia alguien sin provocarse una combustión espontánea instantánea.

-Cecil. Todo está bien. Has estado increíble.

-No, no lo he estado, no es así cómo funciona, tú eres tan perfecto y yo solo... -se detuvo por un momento, tratando de reunir sus pensamientos-. Gracias, Carlos. Gracias.

Y entonces, antes de que Carlos pudiese responder, colgó el teléfono. Carlos quedó sentado en el suelo del cubículo de la ducha vacía en mitad de un enorme aeropuerto en un país extranjero, con la polla fuera de los pantalones y sonriendo estúpidamente al teléfono que quedaba en sus dedos, con la realización de que estaba, definitiva e incuestionablemente, enamorado.

***

Carlos no pudo esperar al siguiente viernes para llamar, ni siquiera podía imaginar ser capaz de hacerlo. Tras bajar del avión y coger el autobús, presentar pequeñas pinceladas sobre los tritones a su jefe, pasar treinta mortificantes minutos explicándole a la policía que no sabía nada sobre las actividades de StreXXX y hacer unas comprar de emergencia para casa, regresó a casa y descolgó el teléfono. La mayor parte de sus libros y ropas estaban aún en su enorme y poco manejable equipaje que había traído desde Hungría y aún se sentía tembloroso y con la cabeza dispersa por el jetlag.

-Hola Cecil -dijo al teléfono, incómodo al darse cuenta de que había llamado al número personal de Cecil en lugar del oficial de Night Vale.

-Hola Carlos -respondió Cecil, y después añadió, casi con timidez-. Bienvenido a Night Vale. La ciudad está llena de entres hechos de sombras, vacía como un pedazo arrebatado al universo y tú caminas a través de ella, sin saber lo que es el miedo.

-¿Podrías caminar conmigo? -preguntó Carlos esperanzado.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Podríamos tener una cita -dijo Carlos, casi riéndose de lo fácil que era decirlo en el mundo potencial de las palabras.

-¿Una cita? ¿Tú y yo? -preguntó Cecil perplejo-. Vale, olvídalo. Tan solo digamos que estamos dando una vuelta por la calle, uno al lado del otro. Tengo mis mejores pantalones peludos puestos y una bonita túnica bordada. ¿Qué llevas tú?

-Oh, no gran cosa, supongo que no me he quitado mi bata de laboratorio aún -escuchó un "hmm" apreciativo de Cecil-. Porque he estado ocupado haciendo cosas científicas todo el día.

-¿A dónde vamos en nuestra cita? ¿Conoces algún sitio que esté bien por aquí? -Carlos parpadeó: era evidente dado el prefijo de Night Vale pero por primera vez se dio cuenta de que Cecil sabía abiertamente que vivían en la misma ciudad.

-Bien, está ese italiano vegetariano -dijo tentativamente-. Su especialidad son las setas, creo que te gustaría.

-Perfecto, vamos allí. ¿Podemos tener uno de esos centros de mesa con velas y un mantel de cuadros?

-Por supuesto. Podemos sentarnos entonces, tener una pequeña charla hasta que aparezca el camarero.

-Así que, Carlos... -dijo Cecil, claramente intentando un tono de conversación ligera, pero fracasando plenamente-. ¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Soy un científico -dijo Carlos, esperando remotamente que aún sonase impresionante-. Estudio las propiedades de ciertas moléculas orgánicas, más recientemente de moléculas orgánicas que han sido cuidadosamente separadas de tritones.

En esta ocasión, casi pudo oír a Cecil sonreír.

-Cuéntame más, señor Científico.

-Me temo que no hay mucho más que contar, aparte del hecho de que son terriblemente escurridizos y aburridos y solo un poco menos aburrido ahora que tengo subordinados que toman notas por mi. Así que, Cecil, ¿qué haces tú?

Por un segundo todo se congeló y Carlos se preparó plenamente para tirar el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación, esconderse bajo las mantas de su cama y nunca volver a mostrarle su rostro a ninguna criatura viviente.

-Tengo este trabajo parcial para pagar las facturas -respondió Cecil contemplativamente-. Pero, en realidad, soy escritor.

-¿Escritor? -exclamó Carlos, en parte sorprendido, en parte confiando en que Cecil no estuviese enfadado con él-. ¿Qué tipo de cosas escribes?

-Ahora mismo estoy con cosas de horror post-moderno; vale, es la única cosa que siento que escribo bien. No he conseguido publicar gran cosa, solo un recopilatorio de relatos cortos.

-Estoy seguro de que tus historias son increíbles -dijo Carlos, sabiendo de primera mano que las historias que Cecil le había contado no eran otra cosa que perfectas-. ¿Estás trabajando en alguna ahora?

-No sé si debería decírselo a nadie tan rápido pero he empezado una novela.

-¿De qué trata? -quiso saber Carlos.

-Tiene distintas líneas y tramas, es bastante difuso por el momento, pero es sobre esta torre de radio en un pueblo pequeño, y su encantadora ciudad donde la gente ya ha asumido lo intolerablemente extraño de la existencia. Pero entonces empieza la trama cuando un científico llega desde el mundo exterior y quiere entender cómo funciona la ciudad, y cuanto más estudia la ciudad, más la ciudad le estudia a él también.

-¿Un científico, dices? -preguntó Carlos.

-Sí -respondió Cecil con cierta indignación-. Es normal para los escritores recicla sus propias experiencias personales en la ficción, ¿no has oído la idea de "escribe sobre lo que sabes"?

-Estoy deseando leerla -dijo Carlos, más tocado de lo que querría admitir-. Así que, ¿a dónde vamos después de cenar?

-Podemos dar un paseo por el parque -sugirió Cecil-. La contaminación lumínica no es tan mala aquí y en una noche despejada puedes ver las estrellas, y hay unos cuantos árboles para que hagas ciencia en ellos.

-Cecil, no soy el tipo de científico que... ¿sabes qué? Da igual. Si hago algunas medidas científicas junto al árbol, ¿lo pondrás en tu libro?

-¿Quién ha dicho que tú seas el científico sobre el que estoy escribiendo? -preguntó Cecil.

-Tú acabas de hacerlo -señaló Carlos-. Ahora déjame examinar este árbol.

Cecil se quedó callado por unos segundos, después dejó escapar algo que era indudablemente una risa nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Carlos, sorprendido y un poco receloso.

-Es solo que... he acariciado tu cara mientras estabas mirando el árbol y probablemente no lo has notado siquiera.

Carlos tuvo que sonreír ante aquello, y la presencia de Cecil al otro lado del teléfono le llenaba de un agradable calor desde la cabeza a los pies y se quedó ahí sonriendo con los ojos cerrados en mitad de su cuarto, llevándose la mano libre a la mejilla el idiota perdidamente enamorado que era.

-Debería volver a casa -dijo Cecil y sonaba genuinamente arrepentido de ello-. Tengo coche, puedo dejarte en casa si quieres.

-Claro, eso sería genial -respondió Carlos automáticamente.

-¿Cuando lleguemos me invitarás a entrar?

-No -respondió Carlos, aún sintiéndose lleno de aquel calor arrullante.

-¿No quieres? -preguntó Cecil-. Lo siento, creí que querrías.

-Claro que quiero -dijo Carlos, fácil y honesto y sincero-. Quiero, más que nada. Pero es nuestra primera cita y eres increíble y me siento sobrepasado y no creo tener las agallas para decirte que entres. Quizá dentro de dos o tres citas más sea capaz de controlarme y pedirte que te quedes.

-Bien -dijo Cecil-. Es lo justo. Así que te bajas del coche y conduzco de vuelta a casa, ¿es así?

-No. Quiero besarte antes.

-¿Besarme? -preguntó Cecil, sonando tan sorprendido que Carlos sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco.

-Solo un pequeño y asustado beso cuando voy a salir del coche, después me voy.

-Probablemente voy a conducir de vuelta como si estuviese borracho, evitando por los pelos un accidente, mirando felizmente al aire y a veces llevándome los dedos a los labios solo para estar seguro de que recuerdo el beso bien.

-Gracias por la cita, Cecil –dijo Carlos, extrañamente satisfecho en vez de ridículo ante la docilidad de todo aquel imaginario.

-Gracias a ti, Carlos -respondió él-. ¿Pero me has llamado solo para pedirme esto?

-No -dijo Carlos y tomó una honda bocanada de aire para recobrar la confianza que parecía tener mientras examinaba los árboles para su Cecil-. Quería decirte que podemos tener una cita como esta. De verdad. Si tú quieres. A mi me gustaría de verdad.

-¿Q-qué? -balbuceó Cecil-. ¿Quieres verme cara-a-cara? ¿Por qué quieres eso?

-Bien, realmente me gustas -dijo Carlos-. Y realmente quiero hablar contigo en persona.

-¿Como... una cita a ciegas? -preguntó Cecil tentativamente.

-Cecil, está bien si no te gusto, te lo prometo -dijo Carlos, desesperado porque ser entendido-. Te estoy diciendo que tengo un aspecto probablemente mucho más lamentable del que crees, y también soy mayor, y parezco aún más mayor porque me están saliendo canas, y mi pelo es terrible y tengo unos dientes enormes, pero de verdad que quiero intentarlo. Solo dame una oportunidad, por favor. Por favor.

-Ni siquiera sabes qué aspecto tengo yo tampoco -señaló Cecil.

-No me importa qué aspecto tengas, ya te quiero por tu voz.

-Por mi voz -dijo Cecil y sonó hecho polvo-. Eso ocurre un montón de veces. A la gente le gusta mi voz. La aman. La adoran. Se imaginan que debo ser como mi voz y entonces me ven y, ¡boom! Decepción. Y no quiero que vuelva a pasar otra vez.

-Pero... ¡pero Cecil! -protestó Carlos-. ¡No es solo tu voz! Es las cosas que dices, las cosas que haces, eres tú.

-¿Yo? No creo que tengas la más mínima idea de quién soy -respondió Cecil, con la voz congelada-. Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre completo, todo lo que conoces son fragmentos de estúpidas historias que me invento para que puedas masturbarte, así que has creado este... este Cecil en tu cabeza que es tan genial y tan perfecto y tan bueno para ti, ¿pero es eso suficiente? No, no lo es, tienes que arrastrarme al mundo real  donde todo esto va a ser un tóxico error y te vas a quedar en mitad de una pila de desilusión y vergüenza.

-Por favor, Cecil, de verdad que...

-¡Cállate! -espetó Cecil, después quedándose en silencio. Las siguientes palabras llegaron atragantadas, como si le costase respirar-. Has intentado contactar personalmente con un empleado de Night Vale, en una clara violación de nuestra política empresarial. Desde ahora me reservaré el derecho de no aceptar tus llamadas. Olvidémonos de lo que acabas de intentar decir. Buenas noches, Carlos. Buenas noches.


	8. Extraño, al fin

Carlos aún sostenía el teléfono en la mano, pillado por sorpresa y aturdido. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Cecil, tantas cosas que explicarle... que no era por su voz y que no era por sus historias y que no era por el sexo, o al menos no totalmente. Que Cecil hablase con él y le escuchase y le conociese y que él haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, para devolvérselo, que podría hablar y escuchar y conocer a Cecil tanto como él lo hacía con él. Pero no era sobre la gratitud tampoco: Cecil era una presencia real en su vida, no tan visible o tangible pero no por ello menos importante ni por asomo; y que quería esa presencia, quería a Cecil sentado en su pequeña mesa de cocina comiendo cereales, a Cecil aovillado en una de sus sillas, sus dedos tecleando en el portátil mientras balanceaba las piernas, a Cecil cayendo suavemente dormido entre sus brazos; estaba seguro de eso sin necesidad de saber qué aspecto tenía Cecil.

Un año atrás podía haber aceptado que estaba solo esperando, solo en esa patética y desesperanzada espera, pero desde entonces, Cecil le había hecho confiar en su propio juicio. Recordó la tímida confesión de Cecil de que estaba escribiendo un libro, sus prometedores y sinceros gemidos la noche en el aeropuerto, su pánico lloroso cuando creía haber perdido a Carlos, su insistencia en que todos aquellas historias tenían valor y significado, sus deslumbrados "guau" cuando descubrió cuál era su trabajo, e incluso cosas que no había notado antes: como la pequeña traza de alegre sorpresa en su voz la primera vez que hablaron, cuando Carlos incoherentemente gimoteó en aprobación de los hermosos horrores que Cecil creaba. No era claro, nada nunca había sido claro, pero era definitivamente posible que Cecil quisiese justo lo que él quería. Y si eso era cierto, si había el más mínimo destello de oportunidad de que fuese cierto, Carlos no podía permitirse no desenredar cualquier malentendido que surgiese entre ellos.

***

Carlos no quería presionar demasiado pero no tenía miedo de presionar demasiado poco ya tampoco. Así que inmediatamente dejó un mensaje: "Si cambias de opinión, por favor llámame. Me gustaría mucho volver a hablar contigo." Llamó de nuevo al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente de ese, siempre dejando un simple mensaje pidiéndole que aceptase hablar. Después del tercer día Cecil bloqueó su número. Llamó a la línea de Night Vale en su lugar: todos los demás operadores le conocían a aquellas alturas y cada noche era Steve, Leanne o Pamela quien, educada pero firmemente, le informaba que Cecil no estaba disponible. Fue así durante una semana, hasta que llegó un punto en que Carlos tenía suficiente información: dibujó una gráfica, usando la lógica, descubriendo las franjas horarias en las que Cecil estaba de servició, y ya se sentía como un acosador. Pero aún así, una llamada, eso era todo lo que quería, y Cecil aún tenía todas las cartas a su favor: Carlos no sabía ni su dirección ni su nombre real, no tenía ninguna otra opción de contacto aparte del número de teléfono y el conocimiento de que era local.

La siguiente vez que llamó sabía que estaba haciendo: se excusó de cara a la nueva demostración de Andrzej, se encerró en su laboratorio, esperó hasta las 6:45pm cuando Cecil definitivamente estaría disponible, y llamó.

-Bienvenido a Night Vale -dijo Cecil, pero su voz carecía de su entonación misteriosa usual: tan solo sonaba cansada y gris.

-Hola Cecil -dijo Carlos, incómodamente consciente de su corazón batiendo junto al umbral del pánico apenas contenido.

-Carlos -gruñó Cecil-. ¿No entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo? Te bloqueé y les dije a los demás que no me pasasen tus llamadas.

-Pero Cecil, solo...

-No tienes ni idea de cómo suenas, ¿verdad? -se burló Cecil, su voz convertida en el filo de un cuchillo entre el calculado ataque y la desesperación al borde del llanto-. Eres patético, eso es lo que eres. Estás lo suficientemente solo para pillarte de un tele-operador erótico, eres patético y ridículo y desagradable y tengo derecho a colgar si soy acosado por algún idiota que ha perdido todo contacto con la realidad.

Una vez más Carlos fue golpeado por la comprensión de que un año atrás palabras como aquellas le hubiesen herido tanto que hubiese dejado caer el teléfono, cubriéndose las cabezas en un retroactivo intento de no haberlas oído. Pero ahora sabía que las palabras eran solo palabras y ni siquiera palabras de verdad. No palabras que fuesen sentidas.

-Cecil, escucha -intentó de nuevo.

-Voy a colgarte ahora -dijo Cecil, dolido y alterado.

Carlos tenía que evitarlo, tenía que dejar su mensaje y no importaba cuánto le costase. Se le ocurrió una idea estúpida.

-¡Dana! -soltó por fin-. ¡Quiero hablar con la becaria Dana!

-¿Por qué harías eso?

-Porque quiero hablar con alguien y tú sigues rechazándome -dijo Carlos-. La política que sigues citándome te da derecho a rechazar mis llamadas, pero no dice nada en contra de que pague por los servicios de otro operador, ¿me equivoco?

-Bien -dijo Cecil finalmente, con la voz más quebradiza y frágil que Carlos hubiese oído nunca.

Escuchó el sonido de los botones al ser pulsados, el mecánico tono musical de una llamada desviada y la alegre y amable voz de la becaria.

-¡Hola! Quiero decir, ¡bienvenido a Night Vale! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte esta tarde?

-Soy yo, Carlos.

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo te atreves? -sollozó Dana, con áspera y afilada rabia-. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme después de lo que le has hecho?

-¿Lo que le he hecho? -repitió Carlos estúpidamente.

-No sé qué ha sido pero debe haber sido algo brutal. Suena como el infierno y tiene un aspecto aún peor.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó él.

-Vosotros dos lleváis hablando ¿desde cuándo? ¿Un año ya? -continuó la becaria, un poco más calmada y más suave. Debía de haber notado el tono de sincera preocupación en la voz de Carlos-. Sé que empezasteis un poco después de que yo entrase interna aquí. Y debe haber funcionado porque seguías llamado, y él seguía manteniéndose disponible, y no sé cómo, tal vez te has aburrido de él o algo así, lo que es justo, pero significaba mucho para él.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Carlos, lastimero en su completa confusión.

-Tú, idiota. Nadie le escuchaba como tú lo hacías. Me contó que no había podido vencer su bloqueó de escritor si no fuese por ti, porque le escuchabas. Y ese bloqueo fue la razón por la que se metió en este trabajo, para empezar. Y la semana pasada no, la anterior, me contó que había empezado a escribir un libro de verdad, por primera vez en cinco años, parecía que finalmente se había recompuesto, eras muy bueno para él y ahora... nada. De vuelta al principio. Es una buena cosa que yo tuviese una copia del manuscrito porque lo borró de su ordenador.

Carlos no sabía qué decir. El deseo de coger a Cecil y decirle que todo iba a estar bien chocaba con la necesidad de sacudirle y decirle que era un idiota, y ambas eran superadas por el más puro shock.

-Le dije que quería verle -dijo finalmente.

-Oh -respondió la becaria-. Oh. Puedo ver por qué se espantó.

-¡Pero no fui irrespetuoso ni amenazante ni nada! -discutió Carlos.

-Lo sé. Pero tenemos gente suplicando conocernos cada semana -dijo ella con aire cansado-. Y ninguno lo dice de verdad, a ninguno le importa, no en el fondo. Es solo otro síntoma de desesperación.

-... Yo lo decía de verdad -dijo él en voz baja.

-Te creo -suspiró Dana-. Pero Cecil no, no puede. Había hablado de la posibilidad de conocerte antes, me refiero a que se le veía bastante embelesado contigo durante meses, pero siempre se echaba atrás.

-Lo entiendo -dijo Carlos tragando saliva-. Seguía llamándome perfecto durante... ya sabes... pero probablemente no creyese que pudiese igualar las expectativas.

-¿No lo pillas? -dijo repentinamente la becaria, alzando la voz de nuevo-. No podía imaginarse que le decepcionases, lo que no podía soportar era la idea de que decepcionarle él a ti. Sé que crea historias como si fuese un impresionante pico de oro, pero es diferente cuando no tiene el teléfono entre él y el resto del mundo. Es el tipo de persona que siempre se preocupa de si va a decir algo embarazoso y siempre espera que la gente vaya a reírse de él o simplemente que pasen de largo.

Carlos tuvo que cerrar los ojos y hacer un par de respiraciones antes de responder. En ese mismo momento amaba a Cecil tanto que sentía que su corazón podía explotar en el mismo momento.

-¿Puedes pasarle un mensaje? -preguntó, tratando de sonar resuelto pero aún sintiendo que temblaba por completo.

-Eso depende del mensaje.

-Dile... Dile que haré caso a sus deseos y nunca le llamaré de nuevo -pudo oír a Dana inhalar aire rígidamente.

-Y dile que aún estoy deseando conocerle, en algún lugar seguro, en suelo neutral. Dile que mañana por la tarde, de cinco a seis, estaré en la cafetería Carter, justo enfrente del Ralph's. Dile que todas y cada una de las palabras que le he dicho han sido ciertas, y que aún no puedo creerme que ni una sola de las cosas que él me ha dicho hayan sido una mentira. La única razón por la que le he asustado ha sido porque estaba demasiado asustado para darme cuenta de que él estaba asustado también. Dile que solo quiero verle y decirle... decirle que me ha hecho ver que el cielo tiene más estrellas que vacío.

-Muy bien -dijo ella, algo anonada-. Se lo repetiré textualmente pero no puedo prometerte nada. Ya sabes cómo es Cecil. No estoy segura de que se atreva a verte después de todo esto.

-Está bien -dijo Carlos, incluso aunque no fuese así de verdad-. Gracias por todo, becaria Dana.

-Es solo Dana ahora, de hecho -dijo-. Me ascendieron a empleada con todos los derechos el mes pasado, por hacer una fantasía de un trío con gemelas durante una hora todo yo sola.

-Uh... felicidades, Dana -dijo, pero ella solo se rió.

-Buena suerte, Carlos -dijo ella-. Creo que podemos prescindir de la despedida forma, dado que no ha ocurrido nada ni lo más mínimamente sexual. Aunque estás pagando aún así.

Carlos dijo adiós, colgó el teléfono y dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos. Tenía una sola oportunidad de hablar con Cecil.

***

Carlos intentó que no cundiese el pánico demasiado pensando en el encuentro. No se lograba decidir entre pensar en ello optimistamente como un primer encuentro, o desesperadamente como un último encuentro, dado que ambos adjetivos y actitudes eran igualmente correctas. Se puso su único par de vaqueros que no habían acabado destruidos en la excursión a Hungría, planchó su camisa azul oscuro, trató de doblegar a su pelo en una forma aceptable y dejó su bata de laboratorio en casa, incluso aunque se sintiese un poco desnudo sin ella. Pero llevarla esa vez hubiera sido como una actuación, como si fuese el perfecto-Carlos-el-científico en lugar del imperfecto Carlos que resultaba que era científico, y esta vez quería probar que sabía que lo que tenía con Cecil era real.

Llegó a la cafetería unos minutos antes de las cinco. El sencillo y aireado salón pintado de color rosa de la cafetería estaba lleno de gente y, con un impactante puñetazo, Carlos se dio cuenta de la gran debilidad de su plan. No tenía ni idea de qué aspecto tenía Cecil y Cecil no tenía ni idea de qué aspecto tenía él. Si Cecil no tenía alguna forma de hacerse notar, de hacerse evidente, entonces definitivamente pasarían desapercibidos el uno para el otro. Cualquiera de los hombres de la cafetería podría haber sido Cecil.

Tratando de no percatarse de su corazón desbocado o sus manos sudorosas, Carlos hizo la cola y pidió un latte pequeño. No era un gran conocedor del café, todo lo que sabía era que era bueno para el insomnio y malo para los temblores, pero dado que había sido tan estúpido para elegir aquel lugar para su primer encuentro, pagó su pedido, dio su nombre y se sentó en una mesa pequeña frente a la puerta.

Podía llamar al móvil de Cecil de nuevo. Podía tan solo ponerse en pie y gritar el nombre de Cecil, o el suyo propio, no importaba: si Cecil estuviese allí le reconocería. Si Cecil estaba allí, el gran condicionante. Si no estaba equivocado acerca de Cecil, si Dana no estaba equivocada acerca de Cecil, él querría dejarse mostrar, pero era posible que ambos estuviesen equivocados y era posible que Cecil de verdad quisiese estar allí pero no pudiese... honestamente Carlos no podía decir que no lo entendiese. Pero incluso si llamaba, o gritaba, ¿qué probaría eso? Solo probaría que no se conocían, que no se habían visto, que no significaban nada el uno para el otro. Cecil aún era incierto y esto definitivamente podía devorar la poca certidumbre que aún tenía. Al final, perdido e incapaz de decidir qué hacer, Carlos miró a su alrededor.

Cualquiera de aquellas personas podía ser Cecil, o al menos cualquiera que estuviese solo. El hombre alto con la nariz afilada y trenzas hasta la cintura, escribiendo en un cuaderno. O el delicado chico con el pelo rubio, sentado en una silla de ruedas y bebiendo pensativamente un cappuccino. O aquel otro de los hermosos ojos castaños con rastas, sonriendo al respecto de algo que estaba leyendo en su smartphone. O el hombre ligeramente mayor con la barba recortada que llevaba un jersey, tamborileando nerviosamente con los dedos en la mesa. O el pelirrojo ancho de hombros con pecas y un atuendo de verano con flores, comiendo un croissant. O el hombre asiático llevando tirantes rojos, pasando los dedos a través de su pelo una y otra vez en un tic nervioso. O el hombre joven con los brazos y el cuello cubiertos de intrincados tatuajes ondulantes, atacando un vaso grande con crema encima. O el hombre que entraba en esos mismos momentos... Era incapaz de decirlo. No, no podía decidir cuál de aquellas personas podía ser Cecil, o si siquiera Cecil estaba allí. Todo lo que sabía era que estaría encantado de amar a Cecil si era cualquiera de aquellas personas, que no huiría de ninguno de ellos, por diferentes que fuesen, porque eran tan hermosos si contenían la voz de Cecil en su interior.

Pero no lo sabía y todos o ninguno de aquellos podía haber sido Cecil y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la posible presencia nebulosa que podía estar en la cafetería con él. Le sacudió de sus ensoñaciones el agudo grito del camarero...

-¡Un latte pequeño para Carlos! Carlos, el latte está listo.

Carlos se puso en pie y cruzó la sala para coger su bebida.

Cualquiera de aquellas personas podía ser Cecil.

Pero solo uno de ellos golpeó su café con una sorprendida exclamación.

Solo uno de ellos se giró para mirar a Carlos con una mirada de aterrada admiración.

Y cuando Carlos corrió hacia "ellos", abandonando su latte, solo uno enterró la cara en su cuello en cuanto Carlos le abrazó rodeándole con los brazos.

Solo uno de ellos susurró "mi Carlos" en una voz que estaba rota entre las lágrimas y la risa, una voz que hizo obvio que solo uno de ellos estaba profunda, irremediable y esperanzadamente enamorado del científico al que estaba abrazado.

Solo uno de ellos era Cecil y Carlos besó al único de ellos que con un beso sabía a nada más que realidad.

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Gracias a todos por el fabuloso feedback que me habéis dado, estoy muy muy agradecida de verdad a cada persona que ha leido esta... cosa, lo que sea.   
> Si os apetece, venid y saludadme en mi tumblr: http://lurknomoar.tumblr.com  
> Y scuchad la fabulosa lista de reproducción que myfavoritismike ha hecho para esta historia: http://8tracks.com/myfavoriteismike/i-am-right-t-here-with-you
> 
> N/T: Gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Ya sea porque habéis leido el fic original (una verdadera joya) y queríais ver la traducción, o porque no leáis en inglés. Gracias a los que habéis comentado y a los que habéis dejado kudos, son más de los que me esperaba dado el escaso público en español de WTNV. Espero que hayáis podido disfrutar de la traducción e imitando a la autora...  
> Quien quiere puede saludarme en mi twitter: @kiriahtan o en tumblr: thetasigma0.tumblr.com  
> Y podéis echar un vistazo a mis propios fics de night vale aquí mismo en AO3.  
> ¡Gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
